KAGOME the sequel
by XxinukagxX
Summary: Kagome has her baby. Inuyasha and Kagome's life is going perfect. They have a house, there family, each other, everything they could want. Someone is feeling left out of their happiness though. Songo and Miroku are both married now and they both secretly feel jealous about the new baby. Something happens to Kagome that devastates Inuyasha but what? mir/son inu/kag
1. The arrival!

KAGOME The sequel: The arrival

Authors note: This is my first ever sequel so I hope you enjoy! ^.^

"Damn it Kagome I'm so sorry!"

Inuyasha had sweat rolling down his brow and he was panicking.

"Ahh! If you think I'm going to have any more children for you, then you are crazy!"

Kagome screamed while squeezing Inuyasha's hand harder.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. 'Did she really mean that?'

"Don't ye worry lady Kagome Ye child will be delivered soon. Just keep pushing."

Kaede was delivering Kagome's baby. Which Inuyasha could have sworn she regret. After all Kagome wasn't delivering a normal human child. She after all did become a hanyou.

Tears were rolling down Kagome's eyes.

"Baby I'm so sorry! I love you."

Inuyasha smoothed her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"Ahh! I hate you!"

Kagome screamed so loud Miroku heard outside the hut.

Inuyasha went pale. He never imagined hearing Kagome saying that to him.

"Come on Kagome you're almost there."

Songo grabbed a cloth and wiped some more sweat off her head.

"Come down child ye know Inuyasha is only trying to help ye."

Kaede tried to help.

"Try being in my fucking shoes you old bat! How about you pop this thing out!"

Kagome was fuming.

Now Inuyasha was astonished. He never heard her swear. Only when they made love or when she was having her pregnant mood swings.

"Come on child push a little harder."

Kaede encouraged.

"AHH!"

Kagome gave one final push and the cries of a new born pup was heard.

Kagome laid back down sweating. She seized her tight grip on Inuyasha's hand and he never even noticed he was that deep in thought.

Kaede wrapped the little hanyou in a fuzzy blanket from Kagome's time.

"Inuyasha would ye like to hold ye son?"

Inuyasha felt so happy. Never once would he have thought he would be a father.

"Ye... Yes."

He stuttered.

Kaede put the small child in his arms. Inuyasha looked down at his new born pup and kissed his cheek. He smelled like himself. He had Inuyasha's eyes and hair but had Kagome's black doggy ears.

Inuyasha smiled. "Hey there." He waved.

The small pup stretched his small arm out and grabbed his father's finger.

Inuyasha was so happy. Kagome and his pup was all he could think about. He looked over at his drowsy mate and frowned remembering what she had said to him.

"Kags would you like to hold him?"

Kagome smiled brightly. Inuyasha never seen her smile like that since before her pregnancy. He handed her there new pup and smiled watching Kagome handle the new pup in her arms.

Kagome looked down at her new child and smiled.

"What do you want to call him Inu?"

Kagome lost him out of his daze.

"Umm… To be honest I haven't thought of any names yet. But I thought you could think of a cute name for our pup."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. If she wasn't so weak she would have got up and kissed him.

"Well How about Ichiro?"

"Ichiro… That's a nice name but why?"

Inuaysha asked politely. Trying not to seem rude.

"Well because he's our first son and that's what his name means." She smiled

"Wait our first?" He asked confused.

"Well yeah. We already had this talk remember? You told me there's more to come."

Kagome had this bright smile on her face that Inuyasha loved.

"But Kagome you just told me you are never having any more of my children and you hate me."

His ears flattened down to his scalp.

Kagome looked like she would cry.

"Inu I'm so sorry I never realized what I was saying! I love you with my life and I love to have all your children."

Inuyasha smiled. He cupped her face with his hand and kissed her sweetly. He used his other arm to hold their pup securely.

"So ye childs name is Ichiro?"

Kaede ruined the moment and Inuyasha jumped to the sound of another voice in the room. Kagome giggled.

"What do you think Inuyasha?"

"I love it! What do you think Kags?"

"If you love it I do to!"

"Ok then ye childs new name is Ichiro!"

Kaede was glad to pronounce.

Nobody even noticed Songo leave the room earlier and she came running in.

"Inuyasha would you mind if the boys came in now? They want to see the baby."

Sango asked already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"I'm not letting that letch in!"

He snarled.

"Come on Inuyasha he won't try anything. Please? For me?"

Inuyasha whipped his head around to see Kagome. She looked like a begging puppy.

"Kagome he can see you when you're feeling better. You need some rest first."

"Oh come on Inuyasha he only wants to see the baby." She pouted.

"Fine but Shippo stays out! I don't want him waking up the pup."

Kagome looked down and there pup was curled in the fuzzy blanket sound asleep.

"Fine." She simply said.

Sango went outside and in about ten minutes she came back. Miroku was so excited he loved children.

Miroku kneeled by Kagome's pale figure and smiled.

"What's his name?"

"Ichiro."

"That's a nice name!" He smiled

"Can I hold him?"

Almost instantly the young pup woke up and stretched his arm out to Miroku's face.

Miroky looked down at the young child wishing this were his own child.

Ichiro rubbed his cheek and giggled.

Kagome laughed and handed the bundle of blankets to Miroku.

Miroku held the child as if it were to break.

Kagome laid her hand over Inuyasha's. Inuyasha looked down at his pale mate and calmed down when he seen her smile.

Songo kneeled down by Miroku and watched how delicate he was with Kagome's child. She noticed the way Miroku looked at the baby and as his wife she knew what he wanted the most in this world and that was his own child.

The young pup looked at Songo with his big golden pools and stretched his arm out to grab Songo.

Miroku looked at his smiling wife and passed the small child to Songo.

Songo fell in love with the child. She wanted nothing more but to have her own. She took her thumb and forefinger and carefully stroked the pups fuzzy ear. The new born pup closed his eyes and began to purr. Songo did this until the pup fell asleep purring.

"Here Inuyasha." Songo passed the pup to Inuyasha and frowned. She wished she could hold him forever.

"Thanks Songo." Inuyasha took his pup and leaned against the wall beside Kagome.

"Songo I'm tired. I'm going back to our hut."

"Ok. See you guys. I'll be back to check on you guys tomorrow." Songo gave Kagome and Inuyasha a hug and left.

"I seen the way Miroku and Songo looked at our pup."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well let's just say I think they're going to try to have their own."

Kagome smiled. "Well if it's what they want to do."

"Well I'm leaving now. If ye need me come and get me."

"Ok see you Kaede."

Kaede hugged Kagome and waved to Inuyasha and left.

"Kagome I'm going to put our pup in his crib. I'll be right back to get you." He kissed her forehead and gently brought the baby into his own bedroom and laid him in his crip.

The baby snuggled into his blankets and stayed asleep. Inuyasha kissed his sons head and turned on the baby monitor. When Inuyasha seen the light come on the baby monitor he flicked on the night light and closed his son's bedroom door and left it open a crack.

Inuyasha looked in at his son once more and went back to get his mate into bed.

He came back in the main room and lifted her up gently cautious of hurting her. Kagome smiled and snuggled into his haori. He brought her into their bedroom and laid her on the bed. Once she was on the bed he un-tucked the blankets and took her old clothes off. He sat her on the bed then grabbed a night gown for her. He put her night gown on her and laid her on the bed and tucked her into the blankets. He kissed her cheek and then proceeded to take off his clothes. He put on some pajama pants and got into bed with his mate.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome snuggled into him.

"I love you too baby." Inuyasha kissed her forehead and wrapped his strong arms around her waist careful not to hurt her.

Kagome frowned. "Just because I gave birth doesn't mean you have to be so delicate with me I'm not glass."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'm just trying not to hurt you. It's going to take a couple days until you're healed."

She looked at him like he was stupid. "Inuyasha I'm a hanyou now. I heal faster."

She crossed her arms in frustration and turned back on to him. She regretted that move though because a sharp pain went through her stomach. Immediately her hands shot down to her stomach and she squinted in pain. Kagome felt two strong arms hold her close. Inuyasha rubbed her hand over her belly with one hand and the other he used to put her on her back.

"Please don't do that again baby. You're only going to hurt yourself." He curled up by her and rubbed her belly with one hand and the other rubbed one of her fuzzy doggy ears.

Kagome began to purr she laid her hand over his which was rubbing her stomach. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her lips softly. She snuggled her head into his hard chest and fell asleep to his soft administrations.

Authors note: I love this chappy! I know it's short but it's only the beginning! Please R&R ^.^


	2. Everything happns for a reason!

KAGOME The sequel: Everything happens for a reason!

Authors note: Hey! I am in love with this story! I hope you guys like it! Spoiler alert! (gasp) JK! Anyway hope you like it ^.^

Warning: A little bit of lime content!

The walk back from Kagome and Inuyasha's hut was silent between the two. All they could think about was the new child.

Miroku wanted nothing more but to have children. He asked his wife to bare his children a million times or more but she just keeps saying 'no' and hits him with hirakotsu. But tonight he was going to try again. The last time he got even close to her was their wedding night and still she was too uptight. He was lucky he got to do anything at all let alone touch her once.

Miroku watched the ground and sighed. He looked up and seen Kaede's village just ahead. He was so lost in thought he never heard Songo talking to him.

"MIROKU!" Songo screamed.

"Yes my dearest Songo?" Miroku looked up.

"Listen I… I… Forget it."

She wanted to tell him. She wanted a child but would Miroku feel the same?

'He only wants me for sex he doesn't want my children. Why else would he ask other woman?' Songo thought to herself and frowned.

"No Songo tell me what is it?" Miroku asked worriedly "Songo I love you, you can tell me anything."

"Umm… Can you help me clean… Clean the house tomorrow?" 'Is that the best you could come up with?' Songo mentally face palmed.

Miroku chuckled.

"You know I'll help you!"

He did one of those 'Miroku' smiles and grabbed her hand. Songo blushed and the two proceeded on to their hut.

They arrived to the hut and Miroku grabbed a pile of wood and lit a fire so they wouldn't be cold while Songo headed off to bed.

Miroku went into their little kitchen and brewed Songo a warm cup of tea and brought it up to her. Once he arrived upstairs he caught a glimpse of her getting changed. He laid the cup of tea on a side table next to their bedroom and slowly snuck into their bedroom.

Songo was humming a song to herself. She was about to un-do her bra when she felt two strong arms hold her close.

"Miroku." Songo blushed.

Miroku guided his hands up her perfect figure till he reached her shoulders. She tensed but calmed down to the feel of two soft hands massaging her tense shoulders.

Songo smiled 'Maybe he did change his lecherous ways.'

"Songo/Miroku I have something to tell you!" They spoke in unison.

"Umm… never mind." They both blushed.

"Here Songo let me get your tea for you." He kissed her head and left the room. He closed the door behind him and sighed. 'I wish I could tell her how I feel… After all she is my wife.' He leaned his head against the wall. 'I'll talk to Inuyasha tomorrow and see what he thinks.'

Miroku grabbed the cup of tea off the side table and brought it into the room. Songo was already in bed lying down reading a book.

"Here my dearest Songo I brought you your tea." He passed her, her tea careful not to waste any of the hot liquid on her.

"Thanks Miroku." Songo laid her book down and took a sip. "It's really good!" She praised.

"Thanks only the best for you!" He kissed her head and crawled into the bed with her.

Songo finished up her cup of tea and blew out the candle. She then laid down and snuggled into the blankets back on to Miroku. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

"Hey Miroku?"

"Yes dear?"

Songo turned back around to face him.

"I love you I hope you know that."

"Of course I do Songo. I love you too and don't forget it!" He kissed her forehead.

Songo smiled and grabbed his face. She kissed him like she never done before with outmost love. Miroku was shocked for the moment being. Sure all of their kisses they shared were sweet but nothing could compare to this one. This one was exploding with feeling. Miroku never wanted to end this kiss. He never felt so in love until now. Miroku kissed her back spilling all of his love unto her. It felt like a never ending kiss between the two. One to always remember. Songo held Miroku close to her chest.

"Miroku, make love to me."

Miroku never thought he'd hear her say that. He got on top of her trailing sweet kisses alone her arm up to her neck. He loved the feel of Songo squirming beneath him. It was the feeling one (especially Miroku) just couldn't get enough of. Slipping his hands under her shirt he began to fondle her bra (Kagome brought Songo them) He unclipped her bra and threw it away. Songo pulled him close. Tonight she just wanted to be so close to him.

"Miroku I love you so much I just wanted to let you know that tonight I would Lov…"

KNOCK! BANG!

Miroku jumped up out of bed startled. "Songo stay here I'm gonna check it out." Songo grabbed his hand to pull him back. "It's ok Songo I'll be right back" He kissed her forehead and grabbed his staff. Songo sat up. She didn't know whether to follow him or stay where she was.

Miroku walked across the hall way careful not to make any noise. He slipped into the nearest room. "Come out I know you're here!" Miroku walked carefully around the small room and checked in the closet. He moved some clothes back with his staff then he felt an arm on his shoulder. Miroku froze.

"There ye are child! I came in here to find ye."

Recognizing the old woman's voice Miroku's left eye began to twitch violently. He spun around and came face to face with Kaede. "You couldn't have just knocked?" His eye began to twitch more violently.

"Sorry child I must go home if ye are busy." She smiled.

If looks could only kill the poor woman would be ash. "No how bout you stay for a cup of tea?" His eye kept twitching.

"I should be on my way. But I did come for some of ye tea. I'm all out."

Miroku felt like taking the tea bags and shoving them up a certain area. He sighed acknowledging it wasn't her fault. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple dozen tea bags and gave them to her.

"There you are."

"Thanks ye child." Kaede waved off and left. Miroku waved off to her and closed the door when he made sure she was gone. Miroku sighed and headed back for his bedroom. Songo ran to him from across the hall.

"Are you ok baby? What happen?" Songo pulled him in a tight hug.

"It's ok my dearest Songo." He sighed. "Kaede came for some tea." Miroku's face was expressionless. "Couldn't she have come… Maybe TOMORROW! When we were available!"

Songo felt the heat coming from Miroku. She had never seen him in this kind of state before. Miroku was always so com even when it came to the worst of situations he was always himself. But now Songo could have sworn she seen flames in his eyes.

"Miroku com down. Kaede didn't mean anything. Come on lets go to bed. Songo grabbed his hand and led him back to their bedroom. He sat on the bed and covered up in their comforter. Songo frowned and crawled in next to him.

That night neither of them could sleep. Miroku couldn't help how angry he was. He was about to tell her he wanted to be with her forever. He was going to ask her this one promising time to bare his children. But no Kaede had to come and scare them to death which ruined EVERYTHING! Songo stayed up that night tossing and turning. That night she was going to tell Miroku she wanted to bare his children. That night she was going to seduce him. But Kaede came.

Dawn came and the sun brightened the feudal era.

"Mmm." Kagome moaned. She stretched out her tired limbs only to waken her little sleepy hanyou. Inuyasha opened his golden pools to see his beautiful mate. "Morning baby." He leaned across her form and kissed her. He rested his head over her chest and circled small circles on her arm with his finger lazily. Kagome smiled and rubbed his cute doggy ears.

"Is my beautiful mate trying to seduce me?" Inuyasha purred and gently got on top of his beautiful mate. He nuzzled her neck and slowly went down to her mating mark. He re-bit his mating mark. She arched her back into his groin. Inuyasha moaned which sent a vibrating pleasure through her mating mark. He licked up the blood and kissed up to her dimple. She flipped them over and kissed his ears. "Kagome don't be so rough you`re going to hurt yourself." Kagome smirked. "You know I`m a hanyou now. I`m almost healed. I know how you could make me feel better, but you have to play along." Kagome whispered in her mates' ear. This made Inuyasha grow hard. Kagome felt this and smirked. "You know I haven't felt your love run through me for about two months now." She grabbed the bulge in his pants. Inuyasha thrust into her hand and moaned. Kagome kissed his lips and then went under the sheets.

WAAAAAAAAA! The baby monitor went off.

Kagome got out from under the sheets. Inuyasha`s ears were down and he was whimpering. Kagome sat of his groin and kissed him. "Just wait till tonight baby." She put on her bath robe and left. Inuyasha sighed. "Guess I`m getting a cold shower." He grabbed his Kimono and a pair of clean underwear. He cursed to himself on the way to the washroom.

"Shh." Kagome rocked her baby. The baby`s crying turned to laughing. Little Ichiro was a very happy baby. It seemed he always smiled. Kagome smiled back at her son. "Are you hungry?" The baby jumped in her arms and made a cute baby noise. Kagome smiled and she went into her kitchen and grabbed her child a bottle of milk. Kagome sat down and held the bottle to her child`s mouth. She allowed her child to drink so much and then she burped him every few minutes. After she feed Ichiro she brought him to her bedroom to see Inuyasha wasn`t there. "Where`s daddy Ichiro?" Ichiro pointed to the bathroom door and Kagome looked at her son in shock.

"Baby! Can you pass me a towel?" Inuyasha yelled out from their bathroom. "One minute baby!" Kagome yelled back. "Hold on Ichiro I`ll be right back I have to give daddy a towel" Kagome laid her son in his play pin and ran hurried to give her mate a towel.

Kagome pushed the door to the side and closed it once she was inside. "Inuyasha baby here`s your towel" Inuyasha turned off the shower and climbed out. (By the way this is the feudal ear. Through the time Kagome was pregnant with Ichiro Inuyasha built their home. He wanted it more modern style. But the outside is feudal.) Kagome wrapped it around his waist and hugged him. The two got carried away and started to make out.

KNOCK KNOCK!

They heard two small knocks at the door. "Baby is it?" Inuyasha nodded. "But it can't be!" Kagome opened the washroom door and here was Ichiro WALKING! Kagome looked stunned.

"Hey ich!" Inuyasha tucked in his towel and picked up his son then spun him around. Ichiro started giggling. "But Inu…" Inuyasha laughed. "Baby take ich and we`ll go to Kaede`s and I'll explain."

"Ok." Kagome grabbed Ichiro but was quickly spun around into her lover's arms. "I love you!" He gave Ichiro a small kiss on his forehead and Kagome a passionate kiss on her lips. Kagome was dazed Inuyasha's kiss always made everything seem fake like she was a princess with her prince charming in a Cinderella movie. Kagome licked her lips and brought her child to his room. Inuyasha smirked and went into his bedroom to get changed in his red kimono.

Kagome dressed Ichiro in a blue kimono. It was a perfect fit! She laid her son in his play pen for a little while so she could pack him a couple of bottles and a blanket for Kaede's. Kagome went out to the kitchen and grabbed three bottles. Kagome almost dropped the bottles when she felt her mate's strong arms hold her to his chest. Inuyasha grabbed the bottles from her arms and put them in the bag next to her.

"Can you grab a couple diapers? I have to get Ichiro then we can leave." Kagome picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "Sure baby." Inuyasha pecked her on the cheek and went to get some spare diapers. Kagome went in the other room and grabbed her son.

"Are you ready to go see Kaede and Aunt and Uncle?" Her son made a couple strange noises and smiled.

"Come on Kagome! If we're going to the feudal era then we have to be fast at Kaede's!" Inuyasha called out.

"Ok I'm coming!" Kagome held Ichiro in her right arm. His head resting in between her arm. Kagome fixed her bag and held her child with both hands then she ran to her mate. Inuyasha took Ichiro from her and kissed Kagome's temple.

The couple left for Kaede's with Ichiro. Ichiro laughing at Inuyasha while he made strange faces to Kagome. Kagome just shook her head and laughed.

Authors note: Watcha think? The next chappy is almost complete! If it's not up by tonight stay tuned tomorrow! How do you think Mrs. Higurashi will react when she meets her first grand son? Well you're about to find out :D


	3. The news!

Kagome the sequel: The news!

Authors note: Well… I'm not getting as many views as I was hoping for. :c But I love my viewers so I'll continue the story!

MAY CONTAIN FLUFF!

"Ye child fell asleep. Do ye want me to put him in the room?" Kaede rocked Ichiro in her arms. The old woman had a big heart and loved children.

"Actually I'll get a futon." Inuyasha ran into Kaede's room and grabbed a spare futon. He laid the futon on the floor for his son.

"Thank ye child!" Kaede laid Ichiro on the futon and put his fuzzy blanket over him.

Kagome could only help but smile. She loved how her mate cared so much for her and their child. Inuyasha kneeled down and kissed Ichiro on the forehead. "Sweet dreams pup." This seen made Kagome tear up. She could only imagine a life with Inuyasha. Now she actually has Him for a mate and she has his pups!

"Kags are you ok?" Inuyasha smelled salt in the air and was at Kagome's side like lightening. He pulled her in his laps and held her close to comfort her. "I'm fine inu" She sniffed. "I'm just so happy!" Inuyasha smiled but Kagome knew he was confused. She giggled and kissed him sweetly. 'You still owe me.' Inuyasha mind spoke. 'Huh?' Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion. 'You owe me for dis morning' Kagome smirked. 'Maybe.' Inuyasha growled playfully. 'I'll have you begging for me.' Kagome almost laughed. 'Or you'll be begging for me dog boy.' Inuyasha growled. Kagome stuck out one of her fangs and smiled cutely. Inuyasha pulled her for a mind blowing kiss but was interrupted.

"Aye! It's getting late ye should be on ye way back to Kagome's." Kaede picked up the little child and put him in his fuzzy blanket. "Fine you old hage!" Inuyasha helped Kagome up. "Inuyasha!" Kagome folded her arms and shook her head. "Feh." He took Ichiro in both his arms.

Kagome sighed and grabbed her bag. "See you Kaede." Kagome waved off and left. "See ye soon!"

Kagome and Inuyasha were silent the way to the well and Ichiro was fast asleep. "Kagome…" He began. "Just don't." She jumped down the well. Inuyasha growled and jumped in after her.

xXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

"Huh…" Sango gasped for air. "We made it!" She held her stomach and limped into Kaede's hut. "Kaede we came to see Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku limped in. "Sorry ye just missed them. They went to Kagome's time."

"Ugh!" Sango slid against the wall exhausted. "Kaede we just ran all the way from our hut, to theirs, to the well, back to our hut, and then here and there not even here!" Miroku slid down next to Sango. "Now now no need to be getting worked up. Ye two go find me some herbs for me soup." She handed Miroku and Sango a list. Miroku left the hut grumbling. Sango followed close behind pouting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's mom ran to him with open arms. She hugged him carefully. "Shh he's asleep." Inuyasha checked to see if his son was awaking but it was too late he was. "Never mind." Kagome's mom squealed. "Can I hold him?" Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah sure." He passed her the small bundle in his arms. "Kagome's mom looked at her first grand son and almost cried. "He's beautiful, and he's got your ears!" Inuyasha smiled. "No he's got Kagome's ears. Hey where is she?" She smiled down at her grandson. "She's upstairs." He frowned. "Can you watch Ichiro? I'll be right back." A bright smile lit her face. "Of course I'll watch him!" Inuyasha kissed his sons head and raced upstairs to find Kagome.

"Kagome baby I'm sorry." He pushed her bedroom door open but she wasn't there. He sniffed the air and smelled that colourful stuff she uses to wash her hair with. He went to the washroom and opened the door. He snuck in quietly and discarded his clothes. He snuck in behind her and hugged her. She showed no affection. "Mate." His ears bent back to his scalp. He hid his head in shame. Kagome turned around and pulled his head up. She pulled herself on him. Her ears were bent back as well. Inuyasha rubbed her fuzzy ears. He hated it when she was sad. Especially because of him. He took his thumb and pulled her chin up to look at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Inu." She kissed his lips and nuzzled his neck. Now Inuyasha was confused. One moment she was sad, now she feels to blame… He never smelt her heat.

"Are you hungry? Come on I'll get us something before we go to bed." She pulled him out of the shower and got dressed. Inuyasha pulled his pants on but stared at her like she had ten heads. "Come on!" She grabbed his hand. She pulled him down the stairs. "Stay here baby! I'll get you a snack." He sat down. "But baby I'm…" He sighed.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled. "Is she confusing you?" Inuyasha nodded. "She's not in heat… I don't understand." Mrs. Higurashi sat next to him while rocking the small child in her arms. "Don't worry she's just going through a pregnant mood swing." Inuyasha's eyes popped out. "That's impossible!" Mrs. Higurashi giggled. "She's not pregnant. Don't worry I mean she's having a mood swing right now. I had them after I had my children. She's going to start her 'heat' soon" Inuyasha stared at her blankly. "That's just what I needed." Kagome's mom giggled. "Can I take Ichiro to the store to buy him a couple of outfits?" Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks!" She hugged him and got ready to leave.

"Here baby I made it just for you!" Kagome passed him a platter of fruit. "Thanks baby but I'm not hungry." Kagome's left eye started to twitch. "I made it just for you and you don't want it!" She threw it on the side table then screamed and stomped up stairs. Inuyasha threw head in his hands. "Well see you." Kagome's mom walked out the door and gently closed it.

Inuyasha walked up stairs to Kagome's room. She was lying on her stomach with her head in her pillow. She was acting like a teenager who just lost her best friend. Inuyasha crawled in bed next to her. "Go away!" She looked away. He got on top of her. "You're so sexy when you're mad." His hot breath on her neck gave her goose bumps. 'Come on yasha you can do this.' He was thinking to himself how he could get her out of her bad mood. Then it clicked. He flipped her over so she was on her back. He nuzzled her neck. He got a muffled moan out of her. "Baby come on you know I love your cooking." He smoothed her ear back. He knew she was playing hard to get. He put one of her fuzzy doggy ears in his mouth. He heard muffled purring and knew she was smiling. He lid down next to her. "I love you." He kissed her dimple then she grabbed his face and flipped him over. She kissed him all over. One slight move and he smelt it. 'Damn it she's gone in heat!' He kissed her back then scooped her up in his arms. She continued to kiss his face all over. He brought her down stairs and sat on the couch with her in his lap.

"Here baby have a strawberry!" He plopped one in her mouth. The last thing he wanted was to get her pregnant after nine months of pregnancy. He almost paled thinking about it. "Oh Inu! You told me you were going to explain to me why our child is already walking…" She began. "Oh yeah! That's because he's a hanyou and hanyou's grow up fast! When our pup is a year he will look five! He will stop growing when he reaches 18 in human years. In the next few days our pup will permanently be walking! In the next week he will develop an acknowledgement of different scents and by then he should also start talking! When he's about three weeks he will start his weapon training!" Kagome's eyes almost popped out of her skull. "Inu you're not letting our pup use tetsusiuga!" she tugged on his hair. "Of course not he's going to start off with a katana!" He smiled. Kagome looked pale. "It's ok mate no need to be worried. We can start training whenever you feel comfortable."

"Ok"

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He changed the subject. "Sure!"

"Which one?"

"Hmm… Oh I know how about snow white!"

"Ok whatever you want mate." He laid her on the couch and put the disk into the DVD player. Inuyasha sat back down. With his mate on his lap.

Twenty minutes later Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's lap. He smiled down at his mate. He picked her up and brought her to bed he kissed her good night then went back down stairs to turn off the television.

"Oh hey Inuyasha!" Kagome's mom walked in with two bags of clothes and little Ichiro in her arms. "Hey… Umm I'm heading off to bed now." Kagome's mom smiled. "Ok I have a bit of cleaning up to do any way." She passed him his son and hugged them both good night. "Night Mrs. Higurashi." She waved. "Night son." Inuyasha blushed. He never heard her say that before. Bringing Ichiro upstairs he grabbed his 'baby bag' with his pajamas and changed him before bed. Once his diaper and clothes were changed Inuyasha took him into the bed with him and Kagome. Ichiro was cuddled into Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and kissed his son on the head. Then Kagome turned around and sleepily woke up. "Night Inu." She stretched out to kiss him then she lid back down and held Ichiro in her arms. That night Inuyasha held his mate and his son in his arms and fell asleep peacefully.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Uh! Miroku!" Sango panted. "No the other one!" She squealed. "No Miroku harder!" They began to sweat. "We got it!" He panted "Almost there!" Sango yelled. "Got it!" They finally pulled it out. "Wow!" Miroku lost his grip and fell. The two panted.

Later that day Miroku and Sango went for a walk and something shot straight through the ground. It had two legs sticking out of the dirt. It was now dark out and the couple finally got it out. Sango got a better look at it. "I don't believe this!" Miroku looked. "What is it?" he stepped closer "Holy kama!"

Authors note: Hehehe! Cliffy! Bet you weren't expecting that! What do you think is going to happen next? What/who did Miroku and Songo find? Please R&R I want to know how I'm doing


	4. My mate!

Kagome the sequel: My mate!

Inuyasha awoke to the morning sun shining threw Kagome's thin curtains. He looked down and smiled at his sweet mate. She was snuggled in his chest with holding him like she was afraid to lose him. Inuyasha then looked around the room and smelled a change in scents and panicked. 'Where's Ichiro?' Inuyasha carefully got out of Kagome's grasp and ran downstairs. He smelt a faint scent of his pup in the kitchen as he got closer the smell became stronger and his panic turned to happiness.

"Hey there Ich." Inuyasha sat by Mrs. Higurashi and watched her bottle feed his pup. "Morning Inuyasha." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How's Kagome?" Inuyasha smiled. "She's asleep. I was just wondering where my pup was so I came down stairs." She smiled. "Would you like some breakfast? It's almost finished." Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks." She passed him his pup and went to go check on the food.

Inuyasha picked up his pup and ran around the kitchen. Ichiro giggled. He then threw him into the air and caught him again. Inuyasha did this until Mrs. Higurashi said breakfast was finished. Ichiro pouted. This made Inuyasha sad. "Sorry Ich after breakfast I'll play ok?" Ichiro smiled. So Inuyasha sat him on the floor with a couple toys to play with.

STOMP! STOMP!

Sota ran down stairs to the call of breakfast. "Wow where'd you come from? I never saw you last night." Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion while Sota took a seat next to him. "I was in my room. I had homework to do." Sota put his hand by his mouth and mouthed. 'I was actually sleeping' then his food was laid on the table next to him. "Enjoy boys!" She sat down next to Sota and ate some breakfast herself.

The boys were finished their breakfast and laughing about some video game. Sota felt some strange tugging at his pajamas and looked down. "Wow! Inuyasha is this kid yours?" Inuyasha looked down. "Yep!" He smiled proudly. "Can I teach him some video games?" Inuyasha laughed. "Sota I don't think he will understand. You can play but I doubt he'll pay attention." Sota jumped up in excitement. "Yes!" Inuyasha brought Ichiro over to the couch will Sota set up the game. "Now little man you be good for Sota." Inuyasha ruffled his son's hair. "I'm going to lie down with Kagome. Watch Ich." Sota made a sour face. "Don't try anything with my sister. I know you guys had sex and that's really gross!" Inuyasha turned around to blush and grabbed Kagome's breakfast on the kitchen table he smiled at the two boys then proceeded up stairs.

Once he reached Kagome's room he pushed the door open quietly then laid her breakfast on her desk and crawled into bed with her. "Mmm… Inu?" She stretched out her tired limbs. "Yeah it's me baby." She wrapped her arms around him then pulled up to give him a kiss. He smiled. "Are you hungry? I brought you breakfast." Her face lit up. "I'll eat it after. Thanks baby!" She grabbed his face and kissed him again. Inuyasha smirked then flipped her over. "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. He then felt his way down to her stomach and began to tickle her. "Hehehe Inuyasha." She laughed. Inuyasha tickled her harder and she began to squirm. "Inuyasha!" She squealed. He tickled her even harder then she started to squirm and kick. She kicked squirmed to close to the edge of the bed that the couple fell off with Inuyasha on top.

INUYASHA! BANG!

"What was that?" Sota paused his video game and ran upstairs with Mrs. Higurashi and Ichiro behind.

"Oh kami! Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha pulled her into his lap. She giggled. "Inu I'm fine. Are you ok?" Inuyasha feh'd "I'm a man! Little things like that don't hurt me!"

Soat barged in the room with the two following behind. "Kagome are you ok?" Sota ran to the couple on the floor. "What happen?" Kagome's mom asked next. Kagome and Inuyasha burst laughing. "Mom, Sota I'm fine. Inuyasha was tickling me and we fell off the bed." Inuyasha helped Kagome up off the floor. Kagome got up and kissed him.

"Ok. I'm glad you're ok but EWW! GROSS!" Sota ran down stairs.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Kids." She sighed.

Inuyasha dropped his arm to the side and noticed something was missing. "Oh kami! Babe I forget tetsusuiga at Kaede`s!" Kagome gasped. "Mom we have to get tetsusuiga we'll be back in a week to visit." Kagome's mom's face lit up. "Can I take Ichiro for the week? I know it's a big thing to ask but it will be his first official sleep over at grandma's house and that way I can spend some time with him." Kagome looked worried. 'Mate its ok. He's fine.' Kagome looked at Inuyasha. 'I don't know…' Kagome's mom looked bored at the two. She saw them giving each other strange looks. Inuyasha looked enthusiastic while Kagome a little less. 'Ok fine but I'm leaving a jewel shard here in case something happens.' Inuyasha smiled. "Mrs. Higurashi. We give you permission to take our son for the week." Mrs. Higurashi jumped in joy. "Thank you!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sango sponged the wet cloth and laid it on his forehead. 'I'm so sorry.' Sango thought to herself. Miroku came into their hut and kneeled down next to his wife. "Sango he's going to be ok. I promise." Sango looked up at Miroku with tears in her eyes. "Oh Miroku!" She fell limply in his arms while she cried. "Shh." Miroku kissed her forehead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ok. I think we have everything!" Kagome laid her yellow bag on the floor. Inuyasha was rocking his pup to sleep while Kagome packed what they needed. "Babe I'm nervous." Kagome sat on the bed. Inuyasha sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's going to be fine. I trust your mom. I know were doing the right thing." Kagome looked down at her pup about to cry. She took her pup into her arms and cradled him back and forth. Inuyasha grabbed the yellow bag and brought it downstairs. "Sota my man!" Sota paused his game. "Yeah Inuyasha?"

"Can you do me and your sister a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to take good care of your nephew for us while were gone."

"You mean I get to watch him!"

"Yep."

Sota jumped up and down then in Inuyasha's arms. "Thank you Inuyasha. He then ran upstairs to go share the news with his sister.

"Kagome! Kagome! Guess what!" He pushed her door open and ran in her room. "Inuyasha said I could watch Ichiro while you guys are away!"

Kagome looked up at her brother's cheerful expression and couldn't say no. "Ok but you have to take good care of him."

"I will protect him with my life!"

Kagome smiled he sounded just like Inuyasha when he said that.

Sota grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on! The faster you leave the faster I can watch my baby nephew!" Kagome held her baby protectively as Sota hulled her down the stairs.

Words couldn't describe Inuyasha's face when he seen Sota's happy expression.

"Can I take him now? Please!" Sota was jumping up and down. He couldn't wait to watch his baby nephew!

"Ok." Kagome passed him her child. Sota held her baby like it were a glass doll. Sota gently swayed the child back and forth in his arms.

Inuyasha seen Kagome's face and knew if he didn't take her now she couldn't leave. So he came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. "Come on baby." Kagome and Inuyasha kissed Ichiro good bye before Inuyasha pulled Kagome away.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's yellow bag and swung it around his shoulder. Kagome's mom ran in when she seen them leaving. "See you soon!" She kissed them both on the cheek and waved good bye.

They stepped outside the house to the darkening sky. Inuyasha and Kagome hand in hand while walking to the well. Inuyasha picked Kagome up by the waist and jumped in. The well spun different colours of blues and purples until they reached the end. Never letting go of his mate's waist he jumped out of the well. He carried her bridal style as he jumped through the forest to a hot spring.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome`s yellow bag then the couple discarded their clothes. Stepping in to the steamy hot water felt so relaxing. Kagome sat in Inuyasha`s lap. He felt a warm trickle of water roll down his chest and knew Kagome was crying. "Baby it`s only for a week. We`ll see Ich soon." Inuyasha began to nuzzle Kagome`s neck. "I know Inu but I already miss him." Kagome sobbed into his chest. "I miss him too baby. But I know that he will be ok. It`s a lot safer in your time and I bet he`s having fun!" Inuyasha encouraged. Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha`s chest while he said soothing things into her fuzzy doggy ear to comfort her. Inuyasha held her in his arms while rubbing small circles in her back. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha`s fuzzy doggy ears, he emitted soft purrs in the back of his throat. His purrs always soothed Kagome. It was so soothing it began to make her drowsy. Inuyasha rubbed one of her fuzzy triangles in his hands slowly. He rubbed them in small circles. Kagome moaned she loved the feel of her ears being rubbed. Now she knew why Inuyasha hated it when she touched his ears. It turned him on.

"See this is what ear rubbing does to me." He purred into her ear. Kagome smirked and kept rubbing them. The couple lay in the hot spring purring. While enjoying each other's company.

Inuyasha`s ears twitched. "Did you hear that?" She ignored him and kept rubbing his ears. Inuyasha forgot about the sound and kept purring.

"Kagome…" A familiar voice sounded in a close bush next to the couple.

Inuyasha put her behind his back making sure she was covered in the water.

"Koga?" Kagome questioned.

Koga came out of the bushes looking hurt. "So I guess you chose dog turd? Kagome I thought we had something special…" Koga hid his head in shame.

"Koga I`m sorry but I love Inuyasha. Me and him are now mated and have a pup."

Koga`s eyes looked like they were about to water. "Kagome… You're my woman! I`ve been searching for you. Believe me I have."

"I believe you Koga but I`ve always loved Inuyasha, Koga I was never your woman. I`m Inuyasha`s woman and nothing. Not even death can separate us now."

Koga`s eyes were now glistening. "Kagome…"

Inuyasha actually felt bad for the mutt. "Look pal. You're only going to be hurt further if you don`t leave..."

"Don`t call me pal. Kagome I… I just can`t believe this."

"Well start believing it because she`s mine." Inuyasha was growing frustrated with him.

Koga frowned "Well Kagome I hope you and mutt face have a good life together." Koga aloud a tear to roll down his cheek and he ran for the forest.

"Koga…" Kagome whispered softly. Inuyasha turned around and held her close to his chest. "Inuyasha I thought Koga knew." Inuyasha looked down at her feeling her pain. "I thought he did to Kagome… It`s ok it`s better this way."

"Inu thank you." Inuyasha carried her out of the hot springs. He put on his hakama then got her dressed. "Let`s go home." Their fingers intertwined. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder.

On their way home they smelled Kaede`s soup and decided to stop by for something to eat. Inuyasha led Kagome to Kaede`s hut. "Inu baby I don`t think I can eat." She held her stomach. "Please mate try to eat a little bit… For me." Still holding her hand he wrapped his other hand around her waist and the couple walked to Kaede`s.

"Welcome back! Would ye like some of me soup?" Inuyasha nodded. Kaede passed them both a bowl of soup then went into her room. Inuyasha ate all of his while Kagome had a few spoons full. Inuyasha frowned. "Please mate eat a little more." Kagome stirred her soup around. She ended up eating a few more spoon fulls before Inuyasha said she had enough. Kaede came out to collect their plates. "Thanks Kaede. We`re gonna go home now Kagome`s tired."

"Miroku asked of me to tell ye that he wanted to see ye when ye got back." Kaede grabbed the two bowls.

"Alright then, come on Kag`s." He grabbed tetsusuiga then sheathed it. Kagome grabbed his hand and the two left for Miroku`s hut.

As the couple got closer Inuyasha smelled a familiar scent. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and ran at the speed of lightning. "Inu what`s wrong?" Inuyasha kept running. "There`s something wrong." In one leap Inuyasha was finally at the hut`s door. Inuyasha barged in with Kagome in his arms. The couple gasped.

Authors note: Cliffy! Muahaha! So what/who do you think it is? I know the Koga part is a bit depressing but don't worry! There's more to come! Please R&R


	5. Tell her you love her

Kagome the sequel: Tell her you love her.

Authors note:

Sango was kneeling over a young boys body sobbing. Miroku had his arm around his wife trying his best to comfort her. Sango was devastated.

Inuyasha barges into the married couples hut with Kagome in his arms. "Oh kami…" Inuyasha gently put her on her feet. Kagome kneeled down next to Sango wrapping an arm around her. "Kagome!" Sango cried. She laid her head on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha laid a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Sango… If there's anything I could do to help…" Sango turned her head to look at Inuyasha. Her face was soaked. Inuyasha had never seen her so upset. "Can you get Sesshomaru?" Songo cried. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He knew what had to be done. Kagome laid a hand on his. "Go." She said softly. Inuyasha's expression said it all. "I'll be back WITH the bastard." Inuyasha ran out of the hut.

Kagome turned her head back to Sango. The two women held each other. "Sango I'm so sorry." Sango's tears soaked Kagome's shirt. "Miroku tried his best… He just wasn't powerful enough!" Sango cried harder. "Sango I…" Miroku's eyes were watering. He felt that this was his fault. "I need air." Miroku stepped outside of the hut. He couldn't save the poor kid. "I saved so many people. I tried everything to save him!" Miroku threw his fist at a rock. His fist broke the rock into pieces. Trickles of blood flowed down his fist dripping on the grass.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. If he never got back fast enough it would be too late. "Sango." Inuyasha ran faster than he ever ran. He knew he was almost there. Hopping over a couple of trees and threw his brothers half of the forest he made it in ten minutes. Inuyasha jumped up to the front door of Sesshomaru's palace. He banged on the door. "Sesshomaru! Come out!"

Sesshomaru answered the door. "What brings you here?" Sesshomaru asked expressionless. "Please Sesh! Sango is dying!" He had to make up an excuse. "Why would I save her? She's a mere mortal." Inuyasha growled. "You saved Rin did you not? What has Sango ever done to you? Please Sesh!" Inuyasha was almost to the point of begging. "Very well little brother. She has done nothing to this Sesshomaru which is why I do not care for her." Rin walked outside. "Sango's dying!" Tears came to her eyes. Sesshomaru's one weakness. "Fine this Sesshomaru will try." Inuyasha growled. "You will not try! You will!" Rin jumped on Sesshomaru. "Please hurry she's dying!" She cried. "Rin grab my fluff." Rin grabbed his fluff and Sesshomaru floated in the air. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. Trying to catch up to his brother.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The body on the floor was losing colour. Miroku walked back in the hut with busted up knuckles. Kagome smelled the blood and her head whipped to look at Miroku holding his hand. "Miroku what happen?" Sango turned around to see her husband's blood dripping on to the floor. He looked at her tear stained face. "Sango I tried. If I could I would bring him back. I'm so sorry." Miroku got down to be by her side.

Kagome went through her yellow bag and found her first aid kit. She pulled it out and opened it up. Inside there was band aides, bandages, Alcohol wipes, and etc. Kagome got the alcohol wipes, pollysporn, and a bandage. Miroku laid his hand on her lap. Kagome wiped it with the alcohol wipe, then put some pollysporn (ps?) on it and bandaged it tight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Damn I smell blood." Inuyasha was near the hut. Sesshomaru was just ahead of him. Inuyasha was running as fast as his legs would take him. The hut was right there. Sesshomaru barged into the hut.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone in the room jumped. The hut's door was rammed and Sesshomaru was standing at the entrance. "Kohoku!" Rin screamed. Sesshomaru stared at the boys limp body. "This Sesshomaru was told Sango was dying." Rin began to cry. "Kohoku." Rin secretly loved Kohoku. "Sesshomaru please do this." Sesshomaru's face was as cold as stone. He unsheathed tenseiga (Sp?) Inuyasha ran into the hut and seen Sesshomaru above the boys limp body. Sesshomaru swiped tenseiga and little monsters appeared on his body. They removed all his scars. The monsters disappeared and the boy's body stayed limp. "That was all this Sesshomaru could do." Sango cried harder. "Kohoku!" Rin cried. Sesshomaru stepped outside the hut with Rin in hand. "Come Rin I haven't got all day." Rin cried as Sesshomaru floated away.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled for the world to hear.

Tears came to Kagome's eyes. This was too much for one day. Inuyasha kneeled by her. He was thrown to the floor. Kagome was in his arms.

Sango rested her head on her brothers limp body tears falling on his kimono. Miroku grabbed the poor boys hand. He looked at his pale face and noticed an eye lid twitch.

Kohoku's eyes opened up slowly. "S… Sango?" Sango looked up and seen her brothers eyes open. "Yes Kohoku it's me." He got up and hugged her with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Sis!" He cried. Sango was in shock. He wasn't being controlled by Naraku anymore. "Sango… I'm sorry for stabbing you in the back."

"Don't worry about it Kohoku. I'm just happy you're ok."

Kagome looked confused. "That doesn't make sense his jewel shard is missing." Everyone turned to Kagome. "He's alive. Free of Naraku now." Miroku explained. "But I thought the jewel shard was what was keeping him alive."

"Who's Naraku?" Sango gasped. "You don't remember?" He shook his head.

Inuyasha smelled Miroku's blood then. Some blood was spilling threw his bandage. "Miroku what the hell did you do?" Miroku held his hand. He chuckled nervously. "I punched a rock…" Inuyasha shook his head. "You moron."

"I found you guys!" Shippo jumped in Kagome's arms. "Where were you?" Kagome wondered. "I was at your hut."

All heads were turned to Kohoku and Sango. Kohoku got up off the ground. "Who are these people sis?" Sango smiled and picked herself off the floor. She pointed to Miroku first. "His is my husband. Miroku." Kohoku walked over and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you!" Sango pointed to the Shippo next. "The kitsune's name is Shippo." Kohoku went over and shook Shippo's hand. "And the two hanyou's are Kagome and Inuyasha. There mates." Kohoku smiled. "Nice to meet you guys." Inuyasha helped Kagome off the floor. The couple shook his hand. "Wow I'm hungry." Kohoku's stomach growled. Miroku got up off the floor. "Songo lets go get something to eat. I'm hungry as well." Miroku grabbed on to her waist. "Ok. Kagome, Inuyasha are you guys hungry?" Kagome shook her head. "We already ate. Kaede has soup made though if you guys want." Sango smiled. "Thanks Kagome!" Sango hugged her friend then grabbed Kohoku's hand. The two siblings left the hut.

Miroku anime sweat. "Hey Miroku your woman is taken." Inuyasha laughed. "Haha very funny. Umm… Inuyasha can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

"Privately… Somewhere where Kagome can't hear us…"

"Hey!" Kagome hissed.

"Kagome I'll be back." He pecked her on the cheek and ran to the well with Miroku around his arm.

He dropped Miroku on the ground. "What is it?"

'Baby what's going on?'

'I'll tell you after.'

"Well I tried to ask Songo to bare my children…" Miroku blushed.

"And?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well Kaede ruined it… Anyway I need your help!"

"Ok monk what do you want?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Well I wanted to know how I can tell Sango… She just never takes me seriously and I really want this." Miroku frowned.

"I don't know… Tell her you love her and DON'T say 'Will you bare my children?' Do something romantic. Show her you really care."

"Wow Inuyasha that doesn't sound like you… Kagome is really getting to you." Miroku looked stunned.

"Feh! Are we done? My mate is waiting for me." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Yeah sure."

Inuyasha jumped in the air leaving Miroku behind. "Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. "Bastard." He said under his breath. He just sighed and headed back.

Kagome was looking for Inuyasha. She sighed. "I'll just wait for him at the hut." She walked towards the hut. "Eep!" She was lifted up in the sky. "Inuyasha!" She screamed. "Relax mate." Inuyasha purred into her ear. Kagome relaxed. Inuyasha In a couple of jumps Inuyasha made it to his hut. "Were here baby." Kagome rolled her eyes. She stepped into the hut and shivered. Inuyasha stepped in behind her with an armful of wood. Kagome got changed in some fuzzy pajamas while Inuyasha lit up a fire for them. Once the fire was lit he joined her in their bedroom. He saw his beautiful mate curled up in the blankets. He pulled on some pajama pants then got in the blankets with her.

Kagome snuggled into him for warmth. "I know how to make you warmer" Kagome shivered. "How are you going to do that?" Inuyasha smirked. He whispered the rest in her ear. Kagome smiled. He put his cold hands up her shirt. A cold chill went up her spine. Inuyasha noticed her goose bumps and laughed. "Inuyasha it's not funny." She sulked. "Awe! Sorry baby. Let Inu make it all better." He gave her a long meaningful kiss. "Did that help baby?" She smiled. "Almost." She grabbed his neck and kissed him back. They broke their kiss and Inuyasha was literally drooling for more. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha smelt Kagome's arousal and smirked. Kagome seen this and pretended to act scared.

The couple froze. They heard a little pit patter outside their hut and then a small knocking. "Awe fuck! It's Shippo." Inuyasha cursed. Kagome kissed him. "I'll get it" Inuyasha smirked. "If I get off of you." They started to make out again but were interrupted by the small banging on their door. Inuyasha frowned. "I'll be back baby." Inuyasha got off her. She put on his haori. Then went to let Shippo in.

She opened up the door and invited Shippo in. "Hey Shippo" Shippo came in. "Kagome I need somewhere to sleep… Kaede had to stay at a sick villagers hut, and Songo's brother has my old futon." Kagome frowned. "I'll have to ask Inuyasha." Kagome seen his frown. "Don't tell him I told you this but he's very grumpy." Kagome whispered. Shippo laughed and Kagome went back to her room and closed the door behind her. She lid next to her hanyou. "You got that right I'm grumpy" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Baby please just one night?" Inuyasha growled. "I can't even make love to you anymore. We keep getting interrupted." Kagome looked at him in awe. "Fine let him stay." Kagome smiled. "I'll make it up to you." She kissed him and ran to get Shippo.

"Ok Shippo you can sleep in the spare bedroom!" Shippo had a smile from ear to ear. "Thanks Kagome!" He hugged her good night then ran to the spare bedroom.

Kagome grabbed a glass of water for herself and another for Inuyasha. She went back to her room and closed the door behind her. "Inu I brought you some water." Inuyasha grabbed the water and chugged it. "Thanks mate. Now come to bed." Kagome took a sip of her water and laid the two glasses on their side table and blew out the candle. She then lid next to Inuyasha. He curled up into her his head on her chest. Kagome held his chest and he held her hands on him. The couple said there good nights and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Good night Kohoku!" Sango hugged her brother good night. "Night sis" He hugged her back.

Sango blew out the candle and went in her room with Miroku. She lid in bed next to him. He held her close to him. She kissed him sweetly good night and they fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Koga sat on top of a tree a couple kilometers away staring at Kagome's hut. "Kagome... My woman" A tear fell from his cheek and splashed into the dirt.

Authors note: That wasn't expected. ;p It doesn't seem like Koga's taking this well. The question is what will happen when Kikyo finds out?


	6. His emotions

Kagome the sequel: His emotions.

Authors note: Ok so… I'm soo sorry that I'm late updating! You know I can name all these excuses but I only have one! I am currently still attending school which means homework (Sigh) during my free times I update but lately I couldn't. I will make it up to my fellow readers though with this next chappy! I hope you like it.

Somewhere lurking in the trees. A dark silhouette longed for revenge.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Koga stayed up that night thinking this couldn't be. He just couldn't handle this kind of pain. "Damn it Koga get yourself together man!" His hand smashed into the soil. A tear slid down his smooth cheek. Is this what Kagome would want? For him to torcher himself because of this? "I have to stay strong for Kagome! I'm going to kill Naraku with my bare hands!" A sudden urge to taste blood coursed through his veins. The rush was like no other. Grunting he picked himself off the ground. His adrenalin was high. He needed some kind of release. His leg muscles tensed. He flew through trees seeking something to kill.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miroku awoke to the sounds of 'Hirakotsu!' He jumped when he heard Sango's screams. "I'm coming Sango!" Miroku jumped out of bed and ran as fast as he could. Near the well he saw Sango and Kohoku fighting. "Sango!" He ran to be by her side. Grabbing Hirokotsu she turned around to see Miroku's worried face. "Oh hey Miroku!" Sweat glistened her forehead. Kohoku dropped his weapon. "Wow sis you've gotten better!" He panted. Miroku mentally face palmed. "Care to join us?" Miroku held his staff and sacred sutras. "I'm ready." Kohoku smirked. "Let's show him sis!"

"Hirakotsu!" Sango threw her bone boomerang at her husband. He dodged the bone like it was nothing. He never even broke a sweat. Miroku threw his staff into the air, blocking Kohoku's attack. The bone came back towards Miroku which was a near miss. Sango caught the bone like a professional. Miroku held his right arm, tearing off his rosary beads his kazana sucked in anything in its path. This caught Kohoku off guard. Kohoku tried to jump away but the force was too strong for him. Miroku's kazana was sucking him in. Sango stared in horror. How serious was Miroku taking this? Kohoku was about a foot away from Miroku's hand before Miroku sealed his Kazana. "Oomph!"

Kohoku fell on his knees. "What was that?" He stared at Miroku's hand in amazement. "Oh that, it's a family curse." Kohoku frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that." Sango ran to Kohoku. "Are you ok?" Before Kohoku could answer she threw herself at Miroku. She began to punch him in the chest. "You almost killed my little brother!" Kohoku stared in horror. He pulled his sister off Miroku. Miroku was as white as a ghost. "Sango its ok I'm fine."

"Miroku you're lucky if I don't leave you for this!" Sango pushed her brother away then stomped off. "Sango we were having fun!" Kohoku chased after her. Miroku fell to the ground. His head was in his hands. 'Kami I'm such a baka!'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sun light was beginning to shine throughout the depths of the forest. The sky was an orange colour bursting into a bright red. The waters were com. It looked to be a beautiful day!

Shippo awoke with a large yawn. He never slept so well in his life! The small kitsune hopped out of the bed to stretch. His fur was all fluffed out he looked like a small stuffed animal. Shippo walked past the hall to Kagome and Inuyasha's room. The door was closed. Shippo bit his lip 'If Inuyasha's awake and I came in he would kill me… I prob…' His thoughts came to a halt. He heard Inuyasha purring! Shippo gasped.

The couple in the bedroom had just awoken to this beautiful morning. Every morning was beautiful in InuYasha's eyes because he had his mate in his arms. Kagome was curled in his chest. Watching her mate sleep, a lazy smile spread across her face. Kagome snuggled closer into InuYasha she wrapped her arm around his chest and up his head to his fuzzy doggy ears. An evil smirk spread across her face as she rubbed them smoothly. A small purr erupted in the back of his throat. One of his golden orbs opened. He felt his mate cuddled against him, She held him like she was afraid to lose him. Stretching InuYasha wrapped an arm around her waist. His head went to the crook of her neck and he nipped and nuzzled her mating mark.

Shippo heard Kagome moan from outside their bedroom door. 'I should leave them alone…' Shippo began to slowly back away. Unknown to him there happened to be a small table with a clay bowl resting upon it. He bumped into it the table. The small clay bowl fell to the ground with a big crash. Shippo's face paled. 'I'm dead'

Inuyasha's ears flicked to the sound of a crash. 'Not this time is that little runt interrupting me and my mate.' InuYasha continued nuzzling his mate's neck.

"Inu did you hear that?" Kagome suddenly became alarmed. "Kags it's just Shippo." He kissed her jaw making his way up to her lips. He kissed her sweetly. She grabbed a hold of his neck deepening the kiss.

Shippo heard Kagome's worried tone. Turning around he ran. "I hope she won't notice. He turned around to look at the broken clay and tripped. Gasping he picked himself off the floor and left the hut. Slowing down his pace he looked back to notice he was surrounded by woods. "Uh oh…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Come on sis! We were having fun! Do you not know how to have fun anymore?" A furious Sango turned around to look at her stunned brother. "He could have killed you Kohoku! I almost lost you already!" Sango fell to her knees. "I just can't lose you Kohoku. You are my only family." Kohoku rested an arm around her shoulder. "Sango you have Miroku. He loves you, you know. He would never do anything to hurt you." Sango looked up at her little brother with teary eyes. "Sango I'm fine. Look at me. Not a scratch. I know you may be upset sis but I will be fine. Miroku loves you. You have to go talk to him." Sango smiled. "Thanks Kohoku but I can't talk to him." She frowned. "Why not? He would talk to you if you were upset." Kohoku stated the obvious. Sango stared at him blankly. Spreading a hand to her direction he offered to help her up. She took his hand and was lifted off the ground. "Go sis." Sango kissed him on the cheek and ran for Miroku.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ginta, and Hakkaku were trying to catch up with Koga. He was running faster than ever before. His two companions didn't understand why Koga was so furious. Never before had Koga been so upset. Koga stopped. There before him was the well, the well which leads to the modern time. Laying a hand on the lip of the well Koga smoothed it. The thought of Kagome with Inuyasha hurt. He had never known the hurt of rejection. Wait rejection? Koga looked up at the bright sky. "Huh… I guess mutt face is better than me after all." His ears drooped. His facial expression said it all. He was no longer angry but now depressed. The smell of Kagome churned the pit of his stomach. She smelled like mutt face only she wasn't pure anymore. "Koga?" Ginta grabbed his left shoulder. "Are you ok?" Koga turned around. "Kagome… She… She…" Hakkaku gasped. "Sis is hurt!? We have to help her!" Hakkaku grabbed Ginta to run but his arm was easily caught by Koga. "No she's ok but she isn't my woman anymore…" Hakkaku and Ginta tilted their heads in confusion. "What do you mean Koga? Kagome will always be your woman. You claimed her!" Koga looked down at the ground in shame. "Mutt face marked her." Koga's companions gasped. "Koga…" Ginta began softly. "Just leave me alone… I need to think." Koga smoothed his hand across the lip of the well and left the two boys to wonder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Miroku!" Sango yelled out to him nearly ten feet away. Miroku whipped his head around to see his wife. She was covered in tear stains and dirt. "Sango?" Sango jumped in his embrace. "Miroku I'm soo sorry!" Now he was confused. "But Sango I…"

"No Miroku you've done nothing wrong. I'm sorry I was so upset with you. I just got my little brother back and I guess I just got frightened." Miroku frowned. "I'll be more gentle with him ok?" He held Sango in his strong embrace. The last thing he wanted to do was lose the woman he loved. Sango snuggled upon his embrace. She peeked her head over his shoulder noticing someone familiar. "Hey Miroku is that Koga?" Miroku pulled away from his wife's arms to look at where she was pointing. She was right it was Koga. Was he looking for Kagome? "Do you think he's looking for Kagome?" Sango shook her head. "I don't know. We should check it out." Miroku nodded. Then the couple proceeded to check what Koga was up to now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Wait Koga! We think Sango and Miroku are here to see you!" Ginta ran towards him. Kagome turned around to see Miroku and Sango's head peeking over the hill. He sighed. "Ok." Then turned around and began toward them. Sango, Miroku, and Koga met at the well with Ginta and Hakkaku close behind. "Koga. Are you looking for Kagome? Miroku bluntly asked. Koga shook his head and frowned. "No. I've already seen her." Sango heard the sadness in his voice. "Koga…" Miroku didn't notice anything. "She's with him now…" He was choked up. Hardly holding back his tears waiting to spill. "Koga I'm so sorry." Sango never seen Koga so hurt. She knew he had feelings for Kagome but she never knew he felt so strongly for her. Miroku looked at the two like they held a dark secret from him. 'What the hell is going on?' He questioned himself. "Koga's head bowed down. His face was turning red. "She, my woman is with mutt face now." Miroku finally got the hint and mentally face palmed. "You know she's technically your woman she bares Inuyasha's mar…" Sango grabbed hirakotsu and bashed him across the head with it. "Baka!" Koga couldn't handle this no longer. He began to walk away slowly nearly bumping into his companions. Miroku grabbed his head in agony. "Ouch!"

"Wait Koga!" His companions followed close behind. While Sango and Miroku completely forgot about Koga and began bickering.

Authors note: Ok soo… I know it's a bit depressing with Koga… But I have a plan! (Chuckles evilly) Anyway I'm sorry for the inconvenience again! Oh by the way… What happen to Shippo? LOL! Just letting you all know next chappy is a bit… Well it's a surprise! (Which I'm not sure if you will like…) Anyway please R&R I love to hear what you think! :3


	7. Ooh InuYasha!

Kagome the sequel: Ooh! Inuyasha

Authors note: Not sorry for the delay! (Cough! Cough!) I mean I`m terribly sorry for our "small" delay! Would you ever forgive me? *Chuckles hard* Well of course you will or I won't write anymore! JK! Anyway look for my newest updates! The unforgivable WILL be continuing now! I have gotten a lot of views and decided to continue it! Also I have a one shot (Inu/Kag) coming up, A new Inu/Kag story coming up(If you like this story I would advise you to read my newest one coming up! It's rated (everyone) k I think :/), and my first Mir/San one shot coming up (Lemon also de- attached)! Without hesitations here's the story!

**Peace: **Trust me Koga will get over it through time ;) This one's for you, for encouraging me to write on.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in the matter of Inuyasha!

LEMON WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS STRICTLY RECOMMENDED (M) I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS! THIS IS AN (M) RATED FANFICTION! IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH OR YOU JUST DON'T LIKE LEMONS PLEASE DON'T READ FURTHER! THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS AN INU/KAG FIC!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha moaned into her ear sending a wave of pleasure to wash over her. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha released her fuzzy puppy ear and went to the un-teased one. He licked the rim of her ear and engulfed it with his mouth. Slowly tonging it. The slower his speed was the crazier he was driving his mate. Kagome bucked her hips into his hard bulge. Inuyasha smirked while releasing her ear. "You want me inside you don't you mate?" He asked perverted. Kagome purred to his arousing words. Inuyasha grabbed her legs and thrust her pelvis. Kagome squirmed in delight. His hands guided up to her shirt. With a few tugs her shirt was resting on the floor and her bra was torn off.

Inuyasha went for her mounds. His hands melding with them. They shaped into his palms perfectly. Flicking his thumb over her pink nipple it slowly began to harden. He flicked her nipples with the pad of his thumb until they were fully aroused and then smothered one with his mouth. Kagome arched her chest pushing her mounds into her mate's mouth. He slowly teased the other mound with his thumb then switched to do the same thing to the other. His head went slowly up to her shoulder. While his hands went lower to her hips. Kagome grabbed his haori. It was thrown on the floor along with his inner white shirt. She felt up his hard abs as he drew circles into her hips. Nibbling her shoulder made her moan louder. His hand went lower and he gently slipped his clawed hand in her panties. Now Kagome wanted him to take her right away.

"Inuyasha, take me!" She moaned as he slipped his fingers out and began to lick each one of them. Biting her lip she couldn't take it any longer. She threw him down on the bed and ripped off his hakama. Getting on top of him she straddled his hips. This was too good. She was so wet. This made Inuyasha nearly whimper in need. "Kagome… I…" He was struggling for words. "Hehe" Kagome ever so slowly removed her panties for him making him drool. She kneeled over him kissing her way down to his stomach. She swirled her tongue over his belly button. Inuyasha had his fingers tangled in her hair already.

Kagomes hand glided down his thigh and up again till she reached his sensitive spot. He squinted his eyes shut. Her hand smoothed over his boxers; she grabbed his balls and slowly played with them in the palm of her hand. She stopped licking his belly button and took of his boxers. "Ooh baby you're so hard for me, I wonder what would happen if I kissed little Inu?" Her hand swirled the head of his man hood and gave it a small squeeze. "Kagome." Inuyasha grunted. Kagome giggled and gave the tip of his man hood a kiss. "Get on top of me." Inuyasha said threw moans. Kagome tilted her head in confusion but complied with his wishes.

Now they were in a 69 position. Kagome grabbed his man hood with both hands and pumped slowly. Inuyasha had her cheeks in his hand molding them into his palms. Lightly squeezing them. "Ahh!" Kagome moaned. She released one of her hands to give her better support. She licked the tip of him. He could have came then. He rimmed the side of her pelvis then stuck a single finger inside her slick folds and began to lick her slow. Wanting to moan she held it back as she took InuYasha fully into her mouth. She pumped and played with him while he licked and fingered her. The penetration was so good. The couple was close. Then his finger slid out of her and was slowly jammed in somewhere else. "Uhh!" Kagome moaned out releasing him. Inuyasha fingered her ass while licking her cunt again. Kagome never felt anything like this before. It hurt but felt right. She hovered her mouth over Inuyasha again and devoured him again. After a few fast pumps he came in her mouth while Kagome was oozing with cum. Inuyasha pulled his finger out and cleaned her up with his tongue.

Kagome crawled off Inuyasha and turned around so she was lying on top of him. They shared sweet kisses. Kagome collapsed on his chest. "Wow baby!" Inuyasha smirked. His groin was still hard and pressing against his mate's thigh. He held her against his hard chest. "Do you want to rest baby?" He asked while smirking already knowing the answer.

Kagome suddenly jumped up out of his embrace and straddled him. "Are you kidding?" Kagome smiled while Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome adjusted herself upon him and slowly slid him into her. "Uhh!" Inuyasha grunted. Kagome sat on top of him with him entirely in her then she slowly pulled up and slammed down. Inuyasha's eyes squinted.

He never made love with his mate since she was 2 months pregnant he wouldn't touch her after that, afraid he would hurt there pup.

Kagome bounced on him her eyes squinted shut as well. Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he already felt her muscles cramp around him. "Not yet…" He grunted and pulled her off him. "I want to cum with you." He flipped them over and rubbed her pelvis with his groin. He looked down loving the way his man hood glistened with her love juices. When he felt she was ready he pushed his size fully in her and pulled back slamming hard into her. He was taking her hard. The sounds of slapping skin were nothing compared to Kagome's cries for him. Inuyasha took her harder than he ever had. Inuyasha grunted then slammed into her again. "I… Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed through clenched teeth. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he pumped into her at full speed.

Hands were suddenly thrown into his hair while her fingers tangled threw the thick strands.

The smell of Kagome's lust was driving him insane! "FUCK!" He yelled. Sweat rolled down his left brow while his chest was glistening. Kagome watched as his groin would enter her and slam down rough then come out to the head and slam in again. "Ooh! InuYasha!" Kagome moaned. Inuyasha`s balls tightened. He kept his fast pace up awaiting to feel Kagome`s orgasm start. Then he felt it her walls clenched around him. InuYasha pumped in and out thrusting his love into her. Then he felt it. "Baby I'm Cumming!" With one more thrust Kagome came. Her love spilling over him. InuYasha fell on his mate releasing his demonic seed deep within her womb. "InuYasha!" Kagome moaned. Sweat covered her face. But she wasn`t finished yet!

She kissed his shoulder and wrapped her arm around him to play with his fuzzy puppy ear. He emitted soft purrs in the back of his throat, He immediately went hard again. "Mmm" Kagome moaned. He snatched her mouth with his. Grabbing her ears he rubbed them in circles the soft purrs the couple were emitting vibrated the back of their throats further turning them on.

"I love you babe." Inuyasha hummed in her ear.

"I love you too baby!" Kagome purred.

Holding on to Kagome's waist securely he slowly pulled back. Kagome frowned. "Were not done yet." A small but noticeable smirk appeared on the hanyous face before slamming into her. "No babe, were not done. I'm just getting started!" He gave her a sexy toothy grin (The one where his fang pops out. :P) "Save the sex talk for bed." Kagome winked. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Kagome… I…" He began but was cut off by Kagome's soft lips. "I'm kidding puppy. I love you." Inuyasha's blank face turned to an evil grin. "It's not funny to make fun of your mate. Now you pay the consequences." Kagome pretended to act scared. "What are my 'consequences' puppy?"

"No sex for a week." The smirk on his face grew larger as he watched Kagome's evil glare turn to her jaw dropping. Inuyasha chuckled. "You're lucky I wouldn't survive that long without making endless love to you." He kissed her nose while Kagome crossed her arms and pouted then unexpectedly Inuyasha thrust into her again. "Uhh!" Her arms flew to InuYasha's neck. Covering his mouth over hers Kagome's soft moans was muffled with his soft lips. His tongue felt like silk. Pounding into her harder Kagome's lips released his own. She screamed "FUCK! YOUR SO DAMN GOOD!" Her fingers tightened in his hair.

Grabbing her hips tighter he pound into her repeatedly. She began shaking violently knowing her orgasm was about to erupt. "INUYASHA!"

He swore the world could hear her cries. Grinding into her keeping up the same breath taking rhythm he knew he was about to explode. "Kagome I'm going to cum!" He panted out.

Suddenly her walls clenched down on InuYasha making it so much harder for him not to release his demonic seed into her. She grabbed his hair tighter almost tearing it out and screamed. "INUYASHA!" Then she burst. Her love juices flowing out of her while he was still pumping into her.

"FUCK! KAGOME!" Inuyasha swore he saw stars. He burst his demonic seed straight threw her womb.

The couple panted. Inuyasha slowly slipped out of her to lay beside her. A hand intertwined with his own. Kagome wrapped a single leg around him while being cuddled into his chest.

"I love you." Inuyasha kissed her forehead while holding her closer to him.

"I love you too baby." Kagome kissed the crook of his neck. "You're amazing! I bet you can't go all night though!" Kagome teased.

"We'll have to see about that!" Inuyasha sprung right back on top of her kissing up her chest to her sweet lips. "I can take you till dawn." He turned her onto her stomach. His hands tight around her waist. He grind into her slick folds a few times then licked his fingers. Slowly he traced a circle around her bum.

Kagome gasped when she felt his finger slowly slide in. "Inuyasha!" She squinted as he slowly pushed his finger inside of her. 'Damn she's so tight. I wonder if I…' He thrust another finger inside of her. This made her scream. "Inuyasha!" He immediately froze. Leaving his fingers inside of her he used his other hand to hold her chin. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He slowly pulled his fingers out. Kagome moaned. "Let's try it baby."

"If I hurt you stop me ok?"

"I will."

He gave her a loving kiss on the lips while thrusting his finger back into her again. He pumped into her until she started to moan then he added another finger, and another, and another until he had four fingers in. His fingers slipped out of her. Kagome whimpered wanted to be filled by Inuyasha. She heard him spit. He rubbed his member making sure he was ready then she felt him above her and 'little Inu' at her entrance. "Inu!" She gasped as his member slowly seeped into her ass. "fuck! You're so tight Kagome!" Kagome's gasp only grew the deeper he went in till he stretched her limits.

"My puppy likes it doggy style." She sexily moaned. "No baby not doggy style. Hunt my sexy mate and make love to her style." Kagome's smirk only grew. Inuyasha pulled the blanket over his shoulders and over them both. He made love to her till dawn like he said he would.

Authors note: Please no flames but I think this pairing is the cutest! Please tell me what you think. Do I need to make any more lemons with this story? Anyway please R&R


	8. Not all is tragety

Kagome the sequel: Not all is tragedy

Authors note:

Disclaimer: I do NOT have any rights to InuYasha and am not making a profit off this story.

The day was well spent, well that is after the couple stopped bickering and forgot what they were even fighting about in the first place… Anyway. Wood was chopped, the fire was crackling to life, and all was at peace. But somewhere lurking in the woods was a male kitsune trying to find his way home.

"Kagome? InuYasha?" The small kitsune was walking around the woods all day. He was exhausted.

CRUNCH! CRACKLE!

The small kitsune was startled by a sound in the nearest bushes. "Who… Who are you? I'm not afraid of you!" Throwing his small hand in his pocket he took out a spinner toy.

The bushes were rushing around him. The small kitsunes head was turning every which direction. Then out of the bushes a racoon demon jumped out at him and hissed.

"Eep!" The small kitsune tossed the spinner at the racoon and jumped back nearly three feet.

The small toy got larger. Soon the toy was twenty feet tall! The spinner began spinning at a rapid pace. Spinning towards the racoon demon. The demon tried to avoid the toy by running but the toy was too fast and spun over him. The small racoon demon squealed. The poor demon was struggling to escape the toy but failed. The spinner's speed was now started to decrease and wobble. The spinner wobbled over to its side, slowly spinning once more before it turned back into its original form. It popped up into the air and caught by the hands of the small kitsune.

The racoon demon got up on all fours. He tipped when he walked forward still dizzy from the illusion.

"Guess that does it." The toy was put back into the kitsunes pocket. He began to walk away. Hoping the next path he takes would be the right one because he couldn't smell the way back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The happily married couple was curled next to the fire enjoying each other's company. Miroku's arm was loosely wrapped around Sango's stomach while Sango rested against Miroku's chest letting him nuzzle her neck.

'Now should be the perfect time to tell her.'

"Sango?" Miroku stopped his administrations on her neck.

"Yes?" Sango looked up at him lovingly.

"I know I'm not the best husband…" Sango frowned. "But I do love you with all my heart!" He held her hands to her heart. "I mean it when I say this too! Sango… Would you bare my children? Even if it's one I will still love it with all my heart, I will do whatever it takes to protect you and our child. Just please Sango? I will never ask of any more from you…"

Sango started to tear up. "Miroku… Yes… Yes I will bare your children. Not just one of them either. I will bare all of your children."

Miroku looked like he was the happiest guy in the whole world. He picked up his wife and spun her around as if she were weight-less.

"You know this means you can't be flirting with other guys anymore…" Miroku chuckled.

"You know what I just might." Miroku's jaw dropped. She giggled then covered her mouth over his. Receiving a long breath taking kiss.

"Let's try now Sango I can't wait any longer." Sango looked into his eyes seeing his love and compassion he held for her. When he seen a smile brighten her face he carried her away into their bedroom. He shut the door and the couple never came out till the next morning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The small kitsune gasped. "I smell Kaede's hut!" He ran toward the scent as fast as his little legs would take him. He burst out of the tall trees and thick bushes. On the other side of all that was a beautiful sunrise and huts awaiting his return.

Kaede was out picking medical herbs for the sick villagers. The small kitsune was never so happy to see her familiar face. "Lady Kaede!" He ran towards her with open arms.

"Where have ye been child? We were worried about ye." The poor elderly woman was almost knocked down by the flying kitsune.

"I couldn't find my way back home! I was stuck in the forest all night." A tear trickled down his cheek.

"Now now child. Let me make ye some of me soup." The kitsune jumped off the elderly woman and ran into her hut. Kaede followed after him.

"So how come ye couldn't find ye way back Shippo?" She stirred the bowling water.

"I couldn't smell my way back." He frowned.

"That's very interesting child. Where did ye go missing from?" She questioned while putting some meat and herbs into the boiling water.

"I ran from InuYasha and Kagome's hut… See I accidently broke a bowl and didn't want to wake them up so I left. I went the wrong way and got lost." He admitted.

"Why did ye run?" Kaede stirred the soup.

"I was afraid InuYasha would get bad at me." He played with his tail. "And I never wanted him to kick me out."

"I don't think Kagome would let him do that to ye, child. The soup is almost ready. Can ye go fetch Sango and Miroku for me?" Kaede asked while adding a few more ingredients to her soup.

"Yah sure." He picked himself off the floor and headed for Sango and Miroku's hut. Which was across Kaede's village.

He walked past the huts admiring the view. The sky was red bursting into orange flames while white puffy clouds floated across the surface. Shippo looked back down at the huts and noticed Miroku's hut was just two huts away. Walking past the other huts he stepped up to Miroku's door step and knocked.

"Miroku, Sango! Kaede wanted me to tell you the soup is almost ready!"

Miroku moaned. "Yeah we'll be there in a second."

He stretched out his tired limbs then picked himself off his futon surprised he could still stand after last night's activities with his wife. He pulled on his Priest robes and tied his hair back. Then he looked down at his sleeping wife. She was cuddled into the blanket looking like an angel. He smiled and leaned down to scoop her into his arms. Her eyes fluttered open. "Mmm… Miroku where are you taking me?" She grabbed his robes loosely. "Shippo's here… He said Kaede made soup for us." Sango yawned. "Ok where's my kimono?" Miroku smirked. "Where you last through it." Sango blushed remembering last night. "You go let Shippo in and I'll get dressed." Miroku laid her on her feet and pecked her fore head. "Ok. Don't be too long." He smiled back at her before leaving the bedroom.

Sango picked up her wrinkled kimono and happily sighed. She pulled the kimono up over her head and slid it down her perfect form. She pulled her hair into a tight pony tail and pulled hirakotsu across her shoulder.

Shippo was explaining to Miroku why he wasn't at their hut last night and how he got lost when Sango came out of their bedroom ready to start a new day.

"Ready honey?" Miroku grabbed her hand.

Sango blushed at the sudden nickname. "Yes. Hey where's Kohoku?" She suddenly remembered.

Shippo and Miroku shrugged. "I think he stayed at Kaede's hut last night. His scent is everywhere." Shippo said.

"Ok then let's get moving." Sango smiled.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were on their way to Kaede's hut for some of her famous soup while they small talked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She breathed in the smell of her mate. He smelled like the forest. Kagome looked down to find her mate sleeping on her chest holding her like his life depended on it. She lazily smiled. She felt the slightest movement and moaned. She only just realized they were still connected.

Golden eyes looked up at her. She met his golden eyes with her own. Both showing love for one another. InuYasha took her lips with his own loving the feel. He kissed her till her lips were swollen. "Morning baby!" Kagome looked down at him and smiled. "Morning koinu."

InuYasha smirked. "I told you I would take you till dawn." Kagome only smiled. "Good for you, you've accomplished something!" He smirked before tickling her sides causing her to squirm. "Damn Kagome don't move." He moaned. She giggled. "It's your fault you fell asleep inside me." He only chuckled and began to nuzzle her neck.

"So do you think we should go back to your time today? I really miss Ichiro." Inuyasha frowned.

Kagome loved him so much. This just made her love him so much more. "I can't wait." She said before sealing a kiss over his smooth lips.

"In that case we should let everyone know were leaving. Let's get ready." He pushed his arms onto the bed and pulled his weight off her slim body.

Kagome moaned while he pulled out of her. "Inu? I think we're going to be pregnant again." She giggled.

"As long as it's ours." He kissed her nose and helped her up off the bed nearly stumbling down.

"What's the matter koinu? Can't walk?" She giggled.

"Feh you try going for nearly ten hours." He crossed his arms.

"I did." She stuck out her tongue.

He took in her lips before pulling away and hulling up his pants. Kagome's breath was taken. She never thought she could be so lucky to have a mate like him. She pulled up her leggings then pulled her kimono down over her head. She straightened the bottoms of her kimono then turned around to meet eyes with her mate.

Kagome stringed through her hair with her fingers and pulled it up. InuYasha's hands guided to hers and pulled her hands down letting her hair spread down in a hot mess.

"Your hair looks better down." He purred.

Kagome threw herself into his strong arms. "Your hair does too!" She giggled.

InuYasha Picked her up carrying her bridal style and left their bedroom in a state.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kohoku, and Kaede were all seated in the small hut enjoining a bowl of soup while talking amongst each other.

"Guys I smell Kagome and InuYasha!" Shippo dropped his bowl of soup in excitement.

"Huh. I spose they have come for some of me soup." Kaede laid her bowl down next to her then went to the pot of soup to get two more bowls ready for them.

The two hanyous came into the hut. InuYasha was carrying Kagome bridal style. Her smile always lit up any darkenss amongst them.

"Hehe. You can let me down now you know." She poked at his ribs.

"Why would I let you go when I could hold you forever?" A large smile spread across his face.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo pounced on her.

"Oh hey Shippo!" Kagome hugged back.

InuYasha laid her on her feet careful not to hurt her.

"Would ye like some of me soup?" Kaede offered.

"Sure!" Kagome laid Shippo down and accepted a bowl. "Thanks lady Kaede."

"Ya I will too! I'm starving!" InuYasha grabbed one for himself.

Kagome and InuYasha were eating there last drops of soup when Sango had an announcement to make.

"Guys I have something to share with you all!" Miroku's hand rapped around her waist. "Me and Miroku are going to have a baby!"

InuYasha smirked. He knew they would work out. 'Now my pup will have a friend.' Kagome blushed when she seen him smirking. "InuYasha!" She gently nudged him in the ribs. "Don't worry babe. I have you to think about." Kagome's face was flushed.

"I'm so happy for you Sango!" Kagome ran up to hug her friend.

"I know I am too!" Kagome had never seen Sango this happy before. She was bursting in smiles.

"But… Now I have nowhere to stay…"

All eyes were turned to Shippo. His eyes were glossy and he looked like he was going to cry.

"Shippo you always have a place to stay. Me and InuYasha have extra room. Don't you worry." Kagome hugged him.

Shippo's eyes went from teary to bright and shiny. "Thank you Kagome!"

InuYasha coughed. "Well I'm happy for you guys but me and Kagome should be going. I want to bring my pup home."

Sango stared at him in awe while Miroku's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"But InuYasha you're so carless the only thing you ever showed feelings for was Kagome."

This comment owed him a few punches across the head by a steamed hanyou.

Authors note: I can't wait till the next few chappy's you are going to love it! Please R&R hope you like it so far 3


	9. Another new memeber?

Kagome the sequel: Another new member?

Authors note: I am happy to tell you all there's more to come! I'm very pleased with my viewers!

"Dada!" Ichiro was giggling.

InuYasha stopped Ichiro dead in the air. 'He said dada!' InuYasha's smile grew. "Babe come down here!" He called out to his mate.

The sounds of Kagome running downstairs echoed the house. "Yeah Inu? Is Ichiro ok?" She asked more conserned than necessary.

"Ichiro just said 'dada'!" He bragged.

Kagome loved to see him so happy. Wait till he hears her secret. "Ichiro can you say mama?" Kagome took her son in her arms and flew him around like an air plane.

"Dada!" He giggled.

Kagome frowned. "No mama!" InuYasha smirked then wrapped an arm around her waist while he nuzzled her neck. "Sorry babe. Guess I'm the favorite!" He teased.

"Not for long!" She stuck her tongue out and ran upstairs carefully with Ichiro. She gently laid Ichiro on her bed. Her fingers guided down to his tommy and she began to tickle him. Little giggles filled her room.

"Hehehe Dada! Dada!" He laughed. As if on que InuYasha came into Kagome's bedroom and laughed.

"Don't worry Kag's he's only teasing you." Kagome frowned at him. "Inu he's just a baby. He doesn't understand yet." InuYasha smirked. "Our pup is smart. Smarter than any other human child." He pecked her cheek. "Ich can you say mama?"

Ichiro was a happy baby. Always giggling. He was definitely Kagome's!

"Mama!" He pulled his small hand out to hers to try to grasp on to one of her clawed fingers.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes. "Thanks you Inu." Her face brightened. "That's right baby. I'm your mama!"

Ichiro grabbed her finger with his small hand. Kagome wrapped her hand completely around his. She rubbed his skin in small circles. He was so soft.

"Come on Ich time for bed." InuYasha grabbed his cute one piece pajamas on the corner of Kagome's bed.

"Awe but Inu…" Kagome complained.

InuYasha silenced her with a kiss. "It's past his bed time Kag's and I have plans for us down stairs."

Kagome smirked. "Ok Ichiro time for sleepy time!" She grabbed a diaper on her dresser and changed him. When her child was changed InuYasha put his pajamas on him then carried him to his crib. Kagome and InuYasha kissed Ichiro on the head before laying him in the crib. "Night Ich." InuYasha smirked. "Nighty night!" Kagome sing sang and waved before shutting the door closed but leaving it open just a crack.

InuYasha pulled her in his strong arms. "I love you babe." Kagome leaned into his strong embrace. "I love you too baby!" She sealed their love away with a kiss. "So what do you have planned for us?" She smirked. "Kagome! I never thought you would think so dirty! I only wanted to watch a movie!" He faked a gasp. Kagome giggled. "Don't pretend you don't want to." His face stayed straight. "Kagome… Aren't you done with pups yet? I mean you just had one come down for two seconds." Kagome gasped. "I'm kidding baby." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style to the living room.

"Hey guys! Do you want some snacks?" Kagome's mother yelled out from the kitchen.

Kagome flicked on the movie with her remote. The television flashed a bright white color and the button on the television said 'play' she pressed play with her remote control and settled into InuYasha's lap.

"Yeah sure! Can we have some of that poppy carn stuff?" He miss pronounced.

Kagome giggled. "He means 'popcorn'!" She yelled out.

"Are you trying to correct me?" He asked in a rather playful tone.

"Well I am smarter than you!" She stuck out her tongue.

InuYasha smirked and took her tongue into his mouth. They made out for about three minutes until Kagome's mom came up behind them and yelled 'BOO!' Which nearly killed them both. Kagomes face flushed a bright scarlet. InuYasha just laughed and held her in his lap. Kagome's mom laid the bowl of popcorn down and two cans of soda.

"Would you like anything else?" She spoke softly.

"No thanks mom." Kagome's blush was fading into a cute pink colour.

"Ok! Call out if you need anything I'll be in my room." She clapped her hands together and left.

InuYasha took a big handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth. Kagome good only smile at him. She watched as he gulped it down and took another big handful. "Want some?" He asked with his mouth stuffed. "No thanks." She smiled. "Oh well more for me!" He stuffed his mouth with another handful; he gulped that down and took a sip of pop. A single drip rolled down his chin. Kagome watched it reach the bottom of his chin and kissed it away licking up to his lips. He tastes so sweet. Like sugar. She giggled at the thought. Their lips un-parted like they were sticky. Kagome only licked her lips and laughed.

"Inu I need to tell you something." InuYasha's ears twitched to the sound of her voice. "Yeah?" He asked laying down the bowl of popcorn. "What would you say if I was having another baby?" InuYasha thought for a moment. "I would say it's a blessing. You know I love you with all my heart and it's a miracle that it happen." He shrugged. "Well… I'm pregnant…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sango was rubbing her flat belly. Miroku just stared at her thinking she was going to complain she was fat again.

"Oh Miroku I can't wait!" She squealed. Miroku only laughed. "My dearest Sango I can't wait either. I'm so happy!" They shared a meaningful kiss while sitting by the fire.

Shippo came in with some food while Kohoku came in with an arm full of wood. The boys dropped the supplies in two neat piles on the floor.

"Hey sis!" Kohoku hugged his sister tight. Miroku watched Kohoku and smiled. 'I wish I had a sibling like that' He mentally sighed.

"I thought Kagome and InuYasha were coming back tonight." Shippo frowned.

Sango sighed. "You know you can stay here Shippo. You always have a place to stay with us. It's just with their new baby things are kind of hectic right now."

Shippo's frown grew. "But you and Miroku are having a baby and I won't have anywhere to stay."

Sango picked up the small kitsune. "Look Shippo. You are no exception. You are as much a part of our family as anyone else. You, Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome, Kohoku, Ichiro, and you. We are all a family and family stick together. You can stay with us Shippo you will have your own room and you can come and go as you please."

Shippo's eyes brightened. "Thanks Sango!"

Later that evening after dinner everyone was curled around the burning fire. The small group fell asleep nestled in warm blankets.

Outside of the huts window stood the same dark silhouette that's been watching InuYasha and Kagome. The dark figure watched as they fell asleep.

"I will have my revenge…" Spoke a female voice. The dark silhouette disappeared into the night's darkened sky.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

InuYasha nearly chocked. "You're… You're… pupped…" His face was expressionless. Kagome frowned. "Aren't you happy baby?" InuYasha's face suddenly brightened. "Of course I'm happy baby! Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome was hurt. "Because you nearly choked on your words. If you really don't want to have anymore baby's with me I'll just get an abortion!" InuYasha growled knowing what that meant. "No mate of mine will ever leave my pup. Our pup isn't going anywhere I will protect and love it till the day I die!" He swore. A tear slid down Kagome's cheek. "I'm sorry…" InuYasha's lips covered her words. "Don't be… I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I was kind of expecting this." Kagome squeezed his hand for reassurance. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Kagome's hand slid down to his thigh as she leaned further against him.

"Inu… Promise me you will always love me and you'll never leave me." InuYasha smiled. "I promise to always love you and be by your side for as long as we live only if you'll stay by me and love me till we die." Kagome pecked him on the lips. "I will always love you and stay by you; you don't even have to worry." InuYasha smirked. "I know I trust you mate."

That night the couple talked sweetly amongst one another. The movie was completely forgotten and they fell asleep in each other's embrace on the small couch.

In the morning InuYasha awoke to the sounds of his son's laughter and the smell of cooked breakfast. He carefully laid Kagome on the sofa trying not to wake her up. After all they never got much sleep. InuYasha left his mate on the sofa and walked out to the source of the smell to find his son stirring something in a bowl with Mrs. Higurashi guiding him.

"Morning InuYasha! Breakfast is almost ready would you like to take a seat?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

"Sure!" He pulled out the chair and took a seat.

Ichiro's nose twitched. "Dada!" His small hands went to grab him in the air. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"He really loves you InuYasha." She picked the small child up in her arms and brought him over to his father.

"Dada!" He grabbed a hold of his haori clenching his small fists. "Hey there Ich! You want to go home today?" Ichiro bounced in his lap. "Dada! Dada!" He giggled.

Mrs. Higurashi had a hot steamy plate of food in her hands. "Sota! Time for breakfast!" She then laid the plate next to InuYasha and pat the rubbed the baby's head.

"Oh boy! What's for breakfast?" Sota flew down the stairs he jumped off the last three stepped making a huge THUMP.

InuYasha's eyes squinted. He hoped that wouldn't wake his mate. "Sota can you please keep it down? Your sister is trying to sleep."

"Jeez when did you start to care?" He huffed.

"Now now Sota he's only looking out for your sister." She then laid his plate of food beside him.

"Ughh… Why does sis have to be so special?" He asked calmly and gradually started to scream. "You know I'm sure she won't mind this!" He yelled.

The baby started to cry. "Waaaaaaaahhhh!" InuYasha looked pissed. "See now look what you've done?" He slowly rocked the baby back and forth. The baby's cries only got worse.

"I'm sorry InuYasha…" Sota lowered his head in shame.

"It's ok Sota but my pup is a hanyou his ears are very sensitive and that actually could have defened him."

"Here Inu let me." Kagome yawned sleepily.

"No Kag's you go back to sleep I got this." He swayed the pup back and forth.

She kissed InuYasha's cheek and sat next to him. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Rice balls and eggs dear." Kagome's mom came out with a big plate and some juice.

"Thanks mom!" Kagome slowly began to eat.

"Shh… It's ok I got you." The baby's sobs turned to soft whimpers as InuYasha calmed his pup down. He softly kissed him on the head and laid him in his lap so he could sit up. "What some of daddy's food Ich?" The pup bounced up and down. InuYasha scooped up a small spoon full of rice and plopped it in his mouth.

"Thanks for the breakfast mom!" Kagome passed her the plate and sat back down with her mate and pup.

"Inu I think we should tell her now." Kagome whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Ok but I want everyone to be seated." He winked.

"Mom, Sota can you guys come back to the table please?"

"But sis I'm playing gta5! I'm on a mission!" He called back.

"This is really important." When Sota heard InuYasha's voice he paused his game and sat next to him at the kitchen table.

Mrs. Higurashi dried her hands and took a seat across from them.

"Yes what is it?" She settled herself in.

InuYasha and Kagome intertwined their fingers together under the table. Both of them had wide smiles. "Me and InuYasha are pregnant!"

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: **I need your help choosing the gender. Any suggestions? ;)


	10. Ayame loves me

Kagome the sequel: Ayame loves me

To some very special viewers ^.^:

**MeTheAnimeLover7: **Thanks! I appreciate your patients with me. I am still wondering which gender though but every vote counts! Because of viewers such as your-self is the reason I update my story's so on my behalf thanks for making me feel special!

**Peace:** Thanks! We'll have to see! I'm still unsure of the gender though because I thought it would be cute if it were a boy so the two boys could be close but if it were a girl then the son could protect her! Every vote counts! Thanks for your opinion!

**titus1994:** love it! I haven't even thought of Sango/Miroku's child. *Mentally face-palms*

Disclaimer: I hate these but I do NOT own InuYasha! If I don't write these then I have proof I already have! Please don't sue!

Authors note: Soo… I still have to figure out not one but TWO genders…. OOPS! So what should Sango/ Miroku's child be? The vote officially starts now! Most votes win.

Koga walked through the dark forest. Alone. He needed to think. 'What would Kagome do if I just killed InuYasha? She would be so devastated she would come to me right? NO she chose mutt face over me! I'm nothing to her! She only… But I love her… How could she betray me like this?'

"Hey Koga!" A female ran down the nearest mountain towards him at tornado speed. "Oh! I missed you soo much!" She jumped into his arms nearly knocking him over. "What's wrong?" Looking into his eyes she saw hurt. It broke her heart in a million pieces to see him in pain.

"Nothing Ayame. I just need space." He grasped her hips with his clawed hands and laid her gently on her feet and continued walking away.

"Koga baby! Talk to me!" She ran towards him. She grasped his shoulder to make him look up at her. A single tear ran down his cheek. The sight killed her. "Look I'm here for you. Tell me what's wrong." She nearly chocked out.

"I… I thought we could be… She chose mutt face!" He stuttered. His head dropped low and his bangs covered his eyes hiding the shame in them.

"Oh Koga." She wrapped her small arms around his torso laying his head on her shoulder. "You don't need her. She has InuYasha now. You need to move on." Her fingers caressed his back.

"Ayame you don't understand she's MY woman not his! I claimed her!" He chocked out through sobs.

Ayame wrapped him closer to her chest. "Her heart belongs with InuYasha now. She loves him." She held him closer than ever. "Please Koga. You belong with me. You promised me a marriage and I love you. Forget Higurashi she doesn't deserve you!" She wiped off his rolling tears. "You know I hate to see you so upset. Come back to my place and we can talk." She suggested.

"No Ayame I can't do that. My heart belongs to Kagome and only her! She's my woman!" He pouted.

"Koga! Listen to me. She is not your woman. She belongs to InuYasha now! They are happily mated and if you try to separate them they will both die." She began. "Listen there's another woman who loves you and she's waited long enough to be claimed. Koga she doesn't deserve you. She should ju…"

Koga's lips brushed against her own. A tear slid from his check rolling between the space of their cheeks. Ayame broke their kiss to search his eyes. He was hurt but deep down she could see a spark of love.

"Ayame. I just… I need her. My woman." He chocked.

"I'm your woman now Koga. I'm all you need." She used the pad of her thumb to wipe away the salty tears staining his beautiful face. "I've waited far too long to tell you this Koga but I've always loved you deep down."

The word love hit Koga hard. He felt blown away by the word. Nobody has ever said they 'loved' him before. "Ayame. I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't. Koga I will be your shelter, your everything. She doesn't deserve you Koga." She held his hand in hers intertwining their fingers as one.

Koga looked shocked. Never has anyone loved him. A sudden thumping pounded in his chest. He felt like his heart were to explode.

"Come with me. You need to clean up and rest." She held his hand in hers securely afraid he would run off.

Not a word was said toward the mountains. Koga was lost in thought. 'But what about Kagome? She was MY woman first!' He sighed. "Ayame… I can't marry you." Those four words would have crushed anyone's heart but hers. "I understand. You need to get over Kagome first, and I'm happy to help." Koga frowned. "No Ayame Theirs no getting over Kagome she's MINE!" Ayame squeezed his hand tighter. "She's not YOUR'S if she was 'your woman' she would be here with you. She's with InuYasha now Koga. You have to forget her. She loves him and I love you. I need you Koga please come with me? We can work this out together. I don't care how long this takes we WILL get through this!" She finished.

She pulled him back into her arms. He snuggled closer to her chest. It felt right to hug her. She felt right. But what about Kagome? He couldn't just forget her. Could he?

He hugged her back. This time he pulled her to his chest. "Thanks." He pecked her on the check.

"Come on were almost there." She grasped his hand and pulled him towards the mountains.

Koga dried his hair. He wore shorts without a shirt. He walked into Ayame's room drying his hair with the soft fabric material Ayame gave him. Ayame gawked at the sight before her. Water dribbled down his perfect chest to his abs and to his V-line. She watched a single drop soak in his shorts and couldn't help but stare.

Koga blushed. "I'm going to bed. I need to think." He threw the soft fabric on the floor and curled up in the animal skins lying on the floor. Ayame blew out the candles and sneakily crawled to him. She rested beside him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Night Koga." She giggled.

"Wait I thought I was sleeping here?" He blushed. Luckily for him she couldn't see.

"Well this is my room…" She giggled.

"Umm… Ok" His face was about as red as a tomato now. He could feel the heat spreading on his cheeks burn.

Koga heard some rustling and then he felt the animal skins being pulled up and a soft breeze blew on his sensitive skin making a chill flow through his spin. Then he felt Ayame crawl in the blanket and wrap her slim form around him. Her bare leg was wrapped around him and her arm was wrapped around his chest.

"Ayame... A… Are y… You naked?" He stuttered. She brushed her lips across his ear. "I might be. It's for me to know and you to figure out." She smirked. He shuddered. "Ayame I can't. Kagome's my woman this is wrong."

'Fuck it!' She jumped on top of him. "Claim me. Make me yours." Her legs wrapped around his waist. She straddled her hips over his own. She felt a bulge in his pants.

"Wait Ayame! I can't!" He grabbed her hips. She held his hands to her hips and thrust against him. He groaned out loud. "I know you want to. Come on Koga claim me. I've waited far too long." She thrust against him again. He shuddered. His hips un-willingly bucked into hers. "Ooh Koga!" She moaned. That made him hard. She gasped. "Come on Koga claim me." She grasped his shorts wanting to rip them off. His hands flew to hers. "Ayame please understand but I can't claim you. I want this to but I can't. Not when Kagome's out there." Her grin turned to a frown. "Koga she's with InuYasha. Nothing on this earth will separate them. Not even death. She will never be yours, Koga I love you and I'm willingly giving myself to you. You need this please Koga?" She traced sweet kisses up his chest to his lips. "Not tonight." He pulled her off his hips and rolled over on his side. "Can I at least do something about your 'problem'?" She offered her hand. "No. I'm fine." She pulled the blankets over his chest.

She turned around and pouted. 'I wish he loved me. Why does he even love that Kagome girl? She's been claimed!' The thought made her want to scream. He was hers! Not Kagome's and she was going to make sure of that. Maybe not tonight but she would.

The next morning Ayame awoke feeling a warm body pressed against hers. She smirked and turned around. Koga was peacefully sleeping and half naked. 'You can't take advantage of him when he's in this kind of state.' She frowned. He was her mate. He promised her a while back. They were meant to be together and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure of it. She snuggled close to his chest.

Koga's eyes fluttered open. He looked down to the feel of a warm body surrounding him. He looked down to see Ayame snuggled into his bare chest. 'Fuck!' The first thing that came to mind was she was his. He mated her. Well they were both naked right?

"Mmm. Morning Koga." She looked up at his beautiful eyes. She hugged his chest closer to her body pressing her firm mounds against his chest. She wrapped a leg tight around him. Then he felt the thin piece of clothing separating him from her. "Morning." He said in a rush then pushed her off of him and threw an animal skin over her bare chest. "You should get changed." He blushed. "Yeah." She scowled.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked. Already knowing the answer.

"I want to go see Kagome. I need to talk to her." He frowned.

"Ok Koga if that's what you want." She smiled. 'If she gets in my way of mating Koga I will kill her.' She smirked.

"Koga?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I just wanted you to know that."

His heart rate sped up. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. "Umm… Thanks…" He was speechless.

She giggled. "No problem love." She kissed him on the cheek and jumped off the floor to get changed.

Koga could only gawk at the site before him. He tried to look away but found it difficult to. Her mounds bounced with every hop she took to get her clothes. Then she leaned down to pick up her clothes this gave him a good view of her ass. She looked behind her and grabbed her ass. "Like what you see?" She giggled. Koga's dark completion turned rosy in seconds and he looked away. She grabbed her clothes and slowly pulled them over her. Once she was dressed she helped Koga off the floor and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Thanks for your hospitality." He hugged her close to his chest.

She smirked. "Anytime love."

He blushed at her nickname.

"Well we better get leaving if you want to get to Kaede's village by today."

"Yeah. Ok." He fixed his shirt and felt a soft hand clasp his own. He looked down at Ayames hand. It felt right. He blushed at the thought. "You ready?"

"Yep! Let's go!" She tugged on his hand.

He couldn't help but stare at her hand around his. 'I did promise her I would become her mate… But Kagome… No Ayame actually loves me. I need to be there for her. But I claimed Kagome she's MINE! But InuYasha marked her already. Is she really mine?'

Authors note: Ok so vote vote vote! Please R&R Oh and What do you think? Ayame or Kagome the choice is yours! Let the mating games begin! (LOL I 'stole' that off hunger games. Shh' ALL votes count!


	11. Ayame loves me part 2

Kagome the sequel: Ayame loves me part 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha

"Where's my woman?"

Ayame and Koga reached kaede's village in no time with their tornado speed. Once Koga reached Kaede's hut he was already asking about Kagome.

"Sorry child. Kagome is not here at the moment. She be with InuYasha at her time." Kaede calmly responded.

"When will she be back?" Koga's claws fisted in the palm of his hand.

"I do not know they went to retrieve their pup." Kaede continued with her calm response.

Realization hit Koga hard. His claws dug in through his skin. His blood flowed down his wrist onto the hard floor. "Very well then."

Ayame noticed the blood and gasped. "Koga!"

Kaede looked down and noticed the red flowing liquid. "I will clean up ye mess. Ye go on." She went into another room to grab a mop.

"Koga honey! Let me wrap that up!" Ayame grabbed Kagome's spare medi-kit on the floor and took out some bandages. "This may hurt." She rubbed some sterilization cream to his wound and bandaged it up tight. Koga's eyes squinted in pain. "There." She put the cream and extra bandages back in the medi-kit.

"Thanks Ayame." He grabbed his stinging hand and held it tight. Ayame wrapped her arms tight around his chest. "I hope that feels better."

Koga hugged her back.

Kaede walked back into the room with a mop. "I see ye like each other now. How come ye are calling Kagome ye woman if ye is with Ayame now?" Kaede asked confused.

Koga pushed Ayame off him hurting his wound in the process. Ayame blushed.

"Me and Ayame are not together. Kagome's my woman!"

Kaede shook her head. "InuYasha has claimed Kagome as his. He has marked her in the process…"

"Yah yah yah you old hag. I don't care what InuYasha has done. Kagome's my woman I claimed her first." Her fisted his hands together and stomped out the hut.

Ayame sighed. "How am I going to tell him this? He won't listen to me either."

"Don't ye worry child. Koga will come around. Now ye go find Koga I have to clean up his mess." Kaede picked up her mop and dipped it in some water.

"Ok thanks Lady Kaede." Ayame waved and left the hut.

Outside the hut were Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kohoku, and Koga. The others were trying to cool Koga down while Shippo ran to the river to fetch some water.

"What's wrong?"

All eyes were now on Ayame.

"You see Ayame. In the demon ritual if a demon loses his mate it could lead to death. Koga thought of Kagome as his mate but never got to make it official. Now that Kagome is mated with InuYasha, Koga feels like he has lost his mate. This kind of depression would never go away. When a mate dies or is mated beforehand the other mate has to find another. If it doesn't find another. The mate will die. See Ayame Koga loves Kagome. If you can't make his pain go away he won't be able to bare it much longer." Miroku stated.

Ayame gasped. "Koga mate me. Make me yours. I love you Koga." Ayame wrapped him in her arms tightly avoiding his wound.

"Ayame, I love Kagome. Nobody will take her place." Koga pushed Ayame off of him and ran off towards the well.

"Ayame, A procedure such as this may have to lead into force. Do whatever it takes to keep him alive." Miroku wrapped and arm around his wife's waist.

"Thanks Miroku." Ayame waved good bye and ran for the well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"EWW! MOM INUYASHA AND KAGOME HAD SEX… AGAIN! THAT'S SOO GROSS!" Sota ran to his room as fast as lightening.

Mrs. Higurashi was thrilled with the news. "Oh InuYasha! Thanks you!" She wrapped her arms around InuYasha and kissed his forehead.

"Eh hem." Kagome coughed.

Mrs. Higurashi let go of him and straightened her posture. "Oh I'm soo happy! Thank you InuYasha for giving me grandchildren!"

InuYasha was blushing while Kagome's face turned red in anger. "Mom! It was US who gave you grandchildren. Not just him!"

InuYasha looked over at his fuming mate and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap with their pup now in his mate's arms.

"Well Kagome dear. It was InuYasha who done all the work to give me the grandchildren." Mrs. Higurashi teased.

"Ugh! InuYasha done nothing! All he did was cum in me. If that's so much work then congratulations InuYasha for all your hard work." Kagome pouted.

Mrs. Higurashi only laughed. "I'm sorry Kagome it's just your too funny."

InuYasha's jaw dropped in shock. "Well Kagome if me giving you children isn't enough then how about you give yourself children and see how that works out for you."

Kagome's jaw also dropped. "I'm sorry Inu I was just mad at my mother for giving you all the credit." She wrapped one hand around his.

"Now now children. If you two are going back home today then you better start packing and thanks Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughters forehead and left for the kitchen.

InuYasha kissed Kagome on the lips. "It's ok Kags I'll remember that the next time you want another pup. Then you can do all the work and I'll just watch." He smirked.

"Oh no you're not." She captured his lips with her own. "Come on Inu let's get ready baby."

"Ok but I don't think you can get pregnant while having a pup." He chuckled.

"You know where your sleeping tonight?" She smiled.

"Where is that baby?" He smiled back.

"Outside." Kagome jumped off his laps and headed up the stairs with her pup.

"Oh no I'm not." InuYasha ran up the stairs after her.

"Thanks mom see you soon." Kagome hugged her mom one last time and jumped into the well.

InuYasha waved off and jumped in behind her with Ichiro in his arms.

Flashes of blue and red swirled together to make a bright purple glow. The lights faded and InuYasha was at the bottom of the well. He jumped out of the well and found his mate in the arms of Koga.

"Here Ich." InuYasha gave Ichiro to Sango who was standing next to the well.

Ichiro waved his little hand before Sango started walking back to her hut with the small pup.

"What the fuck are you doing with my mate!?" InuYasha jumped at Koga in one leap.

"She's my woman InuYasha! You can't have her!" Koga growled.

"Koga he's…" Kagome's words were muffled in his chest.

"Sorry what was that Kagome." Koga loosened his grip on her.

"He's my mate. I love InuYasha. You may have claimed me first but InuYasha won my heart. Sorry Koga but I also bare his mark and his pups." Kagome explained while trying to get out of his arms.

Koga's grip loosened up. "Kagome. My woman. I love you."

InuYasha pulled Kagome into his arms and laid a hand on tetsusuiga's hilt. Kagome snuggled into his tight embrace. "You better leave my mate alone wolf. If you fucking lay a finger on my mate again I will kill you with my own claws."

"I'd rather it be that way! I can't take this anymore. You took my woman!" Koga yelled. I loved Kagome. I claimed her first!"

"Koinu. Let me go for one second."

"Kag`s I…"

Kagome kissed him sweetly on the lips and slipped out of his arms.

"Koga… I was never your woman." She pulled her hair back and showed him her mating mark. "See this Koga. This is InuYasha`s mark. Please Koga let me go. I love InuYasha and I will never be with you."

"Kagome… But I thought you were my woman." Koga`s eyes watered.

"Look I will always be your friend but I`m InuYasha`s mate. Nothing will separate us. Don't even think of killing him because I'll die with him." She smiled and grabbed Ayame`s hand. "Ayame loves you Koga. She needs you to be there for her. When you're looking for other woman you're not being there for the actual woman you love."

"But Kagome…"

"Koga Don`t tell me you love me because your only hurting yourself." Kagome pulled Ayame`s hand into Koga`s. "Ayame has waited far too long."

InuYasha came up behind Kagome and pulled her up against his rock hard chest. He whispered into her fuzzy doggy ear. "Let me take care of him. Then we can celebrate." He smirked.

Kagome blushed. "Anyway… Koga you and Ayame are meant to be. Everything happens for a reason and this is the reason I chose InuYasha. I love him Koga and he loves me. Give Ayame a chance. You need someone who will be there for you as much as you would be and I wouldn't be."

Koga`s frown slightly lit up. "Thanks Kagome. You will always be my first love but I have to let you go or I will never move on." He smiled. "Come on Ayame. We have something to do."

"Thanks you Kagome!" Ayame hugged her before Koga took her hand and ran at tornado speed.

"So Kagome how about we celebrate now?" He nuzzled her neck.

Kagome blushed. "Inu Miroku`s right there and we have to get Ichiro."

"It`s ok. Don`t mind me." Miroku smirked.

This deserved him a punch. Which InuYasha gladly gave him.

"Ouch! It was only a suggestion." Miroku screamed in agony.

"Feh." InuYasha pulled Kagome into his arms and ran to Mirokus`s hut.

Sitting down on a futon Sango was bouncing Ichiro in her arms. Kohoku sat next to his sister smiling while Shippo was cleaning up some baby vomit off the floor.

"Thanks Sango." InuYasha laid Kagome on her feet and Kagome ran to hug Sango.

"Momma!" Ichiro hopped in his moms arms and began to purr.

"So what's happening with Koga?" Sango asked while picking herself up off the floor.

"I actually think he's gave up…" Kagome smiled.

"It's about time. Kagome was mine from the beginning. Weren't you baby?" He hungrily took her mouth in his own.

"Maybe." She giggled.

"Why you!" InuYasha pushed her back on the floor and tickled under her ribs.

Ichiro started to cry. "Why are you hurting mommy?"

InuYasha gasped. "Ich… I wasn't hurting mommy. We were playing."

"Mommy!" Ichiro held Kagome tight.

"Ichiro. Daddy was only playing. Mommy's fine." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" He sniffled.

"Yes I'm sure. Mommy's fine honey."

Ichiro went to his father and hugged him. "Sorry daddy."

InuYasha smiled. "It's ok Ich."

"Wow… You baby is smart!" Kohoku admired.

"Kohoku, this is a hanyou pup. They grow up faster than demons and are very intelligent." Sango smiled.

InuYasha smiled back "My pup is very intelligent!" He laid his pup back on the ground and watched him crawl over to Sango.

"So where's Miroku?" Sango smiled.

"He was being a pervert." InuYasha growled.

Sango sighed. "Are you guys staying for supper? I have soup and fresh fish."

Kagome smiled. "That would be lovely Sango! Me and InuYasha would be more than happy!"

`But I thought we were going to celebrate?`InuYasha mind meld with her.

Ìnu we can do that another time. We also have our pup with us.`

InuYasha frowned. `Fine.`

Kagome pecked him on the lips. "Do you need help preparing?"

"No thanks Kagome I already have most of it done. But thanks!"

After dinner Miroku came in holding his head. Sango ran to him. "What happen?"

"I passed out so I don't remember." He groaned.

Sango pulled him in her arms.

Miroku looked up at InuYasha and pailed when he seen him flex his claws.

"Well supper was great but I think we have to get going. It`s late and it's our pups bed time. Come on Kags."

Kagome pulled Ichiro in her arms and followed InuYasha. "Thanks Sango." She hugged Sango and waved off to the others before leaving.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Kagome reached her home InuYasha was in bed. Kagome changed Ichiro into a new diaper and Pajamas then laid him in his wooden crib.

"Night honey! Love you." Kagome kissed him on the head and closed his bedroom door leaving it open a crack.

Kagome went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She stripped off her clothes slowly knowing InuYasha was watching her. She leaned down and picked up her clothes giving InuYasha a good view of her small ass. She then pulled on some new panties and a short night gown and hopped into bed. She blew out a candle and cuddled into InuYasha`s rock hard chest. She wrapped a leg around him and kissed him good night.

"Inu… Is that what I think it is?" Kagome Rubbed her leg against him.

"Maybe…" He smirked.

Kagome sighed. "Not when Ichiro`s here." She kissed him on the lips and turned around.

InuYasha grabbed her hips and held her against him. "Ok I love you Kagome." He whispered into her ear and kissed it.

"I love you too! Night." She sleepily moaned.

"Night."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Somewhere deep in the forest in a cave two wolf demons just became mates. That night would always be one to remember for the two.

Authors note: Yay! Another chappy`s done! Ok soo… Ayame died! JK anyway please R&R. Oh! I made a separate lemon to this chappy! If you guys want to see a Kog/aya lemon please review!


End file.
